The Last Night
by gidgetgal9
Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him.  This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story. This is a deathfic, though character is present the entire story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

The inspiration for this story was a dream. I had a dream, and it was a very vivid dream about Sam being attacked in prison. I posted this dream on a couple of the Supernatural Yahoo Groups that I am a member of, and was encouraged by some of my fellow group member to turn it into a story. Thank you guys for that. I was a little intimidated by the thought because I hadn't written since college, so I put the idea on the back burner. The turning point for this story was when I met Sendintheclowns online. I started emailing Sendintheclowns, and she encouraged me to at least give this story a shot.

This story is dedicated to Sendintheclowns who held my hand through this whole process. If it was not for her, this story would not exist. I can not thank her enough.

This story does have a bit of a soundtrack. I listened to Bon Jovi's new album, Lost Highway as I wrote this story. I have quoted lyrics that I really felt described Sam and Dean's relationship at the beginning of each chapter.

The Last Night- by Bon Jovi

These days, its, hard to have a heart

It doesn't matter where you come from, or who you think you are

These days, it's, hard just fitting in

Why does someone have to lose, for someone else to win

We're all looking for forgiveness, and someone we can trust

You can wrap your arms around the world

It all comes down to us

This is the last night, you'll have to be alone

I'll be standing right beside you, you can't make it on your own

So walk with me, please, help me to be strong

I'll be the shoulder you can lean on, when everybody's gone

This is the last night, you'll have to be alone

The Last Night Part 1

Sam was ready to leave Green River County Detention Center. Well and truth was, he still could not believe he let his brother talk him into being arrested. It worried Sam how fast Agent Hendrickson had moved in on them. Plus, prison was a scary place, just as scary as anything Sam could have dreamed up. He just did not feel safe here at all. Like he had told Dean, helping Deacon was not worth dying over. Sam felt they needed to get out soon.

Deacon was a family friend who had saved their Dad while he was a Marine. He was a guard at Green River, and was sure a spirit was wreaking havoc in his prison. Sam was glad they had found out that a Nurse Glockner was probably their spirit, and they just needed to find her grave and do a salt and burn once they escaped. Dean was supposed to get their attorney to find out where Nurse Glockner was buried so they could take care of her once they got out.

Sam was in the yard looking for Dean. They were supposed to start a fake fight, and have Deacon pull them out, and help them escape.

Sam had an uneasy feeling about this plan, because he was afraid after talking to Dean earlier that Dean might not want to leave. He was also not sure how Dean was going to react to some new information that Sam had been able to gather from Randall and some of the old timers. Randall had been the inmate that had told them about Nurse Glockner, and he had stopped Sam to tell him about a rumor going around involving a ghost.

Sam spotted Dean coming through the gate to the exercise yard. Dean had just had a meeting with their lawyer, Mara Daniels. Sam really hoped she had come through for them on the information they needed on Nurse Glockner.

"Hey Dean, did she go for it?" asked Sam.

"Not so much, no." Dean said, but with a determined look on his face.

"Well Dean, I think things maybe even be more complicated than we first thought! Randall stopped me in the yard with some interesting information." Sam sighed, not looking forward to Dean's thoughts on the matter.

"That's just friggin great, just what we need. Ok, college boy , spill, what else do we have to look forward too?" Dean was vibrating from his frustration as Sam looked at him.

"Well it seems that a few of the old timers here have recently seen a ghost. One, that they recognize as Tyler Benson, who just so happens to be the inmate that killed Nurse Glockner in the old cell block. It seems that Tyler felt that Nurse Glockner was responsible for the death of his younger brother, who was also serving time in Green Rivers. Tyler started a riot in order to get back at Glockner, and the guards that turned a blind eye to her murdering ways. He was killed by a guard shortly after killing Nurse Glockner. " Sam was trying to read his brother, hoping that these new facts would not add to Dean's argument to stay.

"So, Tyler got his revenge, why is he still here? Is he still after Glockner?" Dean chuckled, "Maybe, we should let him take the fugly bitch out!"

"Well, the problem with that is, Tyler has been trying to incite another riot to get back at the guards."

Sam wished that ghosts and their revenge plans were more predictable, it would make their life easier.

"Isn't that just peachy?" Dean exclaimed. Sam could tell by the puzzled look on his brother's face, that Dean was not sold on the whole "spirit inciting a riot idea."

"Well Sam, I guess we stick to the original plan, and just add another salt and burn to our lovely chore list!" Dean huffed out impatiently.

Sam spotted one of the inmates, that he knew as Nate on the other side of the yard watching the guards. Sam knew Nate was one of the leaders, here in the prison. As Sam looked on, he caught Nate's glaze, and sucked in a breath when he thought he saw the man's eyes glow. Sam hoped what he had seen was from the sun glaring down on them, and not a spirit possession. The spirit of Tyler Benson possessing Nate and starting a riot today would not help their cause.

Sam motioned to Dean that Deacon was in position so that they could start their fake fight when the brothers heard grumbling coming from the other side of the yard. A large group of inmates with Nate in the front, were moving their way taking out guards as they moved forward.

"Sam we have to protect Deacon!" Dean yelled as he ran towards Deacon to try to shield him from the approaching crowd.

Sam moved forward and heard Dean shouting to Deacon and his partner to run , and get help. Just as Deacon turned to leave, an inmate grabbed him by the collar. Dean took the man down with a punch. Sam grabbed Deacon's sleeve and yanked him towards the gate. After Sam got Deacon and his partner through the gate, he turned around to see if he could help Dean. Sam could not breathe. A group of three inmates had Dean cornered, and one had a shank held above him.

With one powerful thrust, it went through Dean's chest.

"Dean!" was all Sam could scream, as he ran towards his brother. This could not be happening, not Dean, not now. Sam needed to get to him, if he could just get to Dean, everything would be alright.

Sam lurched forward, and fell to the ground grabbing Dean's body in his arms. There was too much blood, and Dean was so pale.

_I need to see if he is breathing_, Sam thought, but before he could act on his thought, his world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

I know, you, heard it all before

There's nothing worse than living less

When you yearn for something more

Makes no sense, its, hard to understand

When there's something that should fill you up

Keeps slipping through your hands

This is the last night, you'll have to be alone

Bon Jovi- The Last Night

The Last Night Part 2

The University of Arkansas for Medical Sciences, Little Rock, Arkansas

Dean had been at UAMS for two days now, sneaking around trying to find out all he could about Sam. He was happy that Sam had ended up at this hospital. While it was a teaching hospital, it was considered one of the best in the States, so at least his brother was in good hands.

Not wanting to be caught by the staff, it had been a little difficult to figure out Sammy's condition. He heard the term "TBI" tossed around. He was able to find a computer not in use, and did some research. He knew his brother had taken a bad blow to his head, and the more he read about Traumatic Brain Injury, the more he worried about his brother. His brother had not been conscious in the last two days, and he found that was not uncommon among brain injury patients. He knew that the doctors had been running tests, and thought that Sam had some brain damage, but unfortunately they would not know how bad Sam was until he was conscious. One of the possible symptoms was amnesia, and Dean really hoped that it was not going to be the case with Sam. He knew if Sam could remember him, then everything would be ok.

Dean sat with his brother whenever he could. He hoped that Sam would wake up while he was there. Sitting with Sam, watching over him, was all Dean could do now. He was left alone with his thoughts.

Dean was very upset with himself, and the way things had played out on this last hunt. His number one priority was supposed to be watching out for Sammy, and he let a family debt to Deacon cloud his judgment on this one. Sam had had a bad feeling about this hunt going in, and if he had just listened to Sam, Sam would be ok now.

It was while sitting with Sam that Dean came to the decision that he would never leave his little brother alone again, especially now that his Sammy was going to be mentally impaired. Sam would come first from now on, and he just wished he could have realized this before he almost lost his little brother.

Three days into his stay at UAMS, Sam began to stir. As he opened his eyes, he began to blink, the light was too much. Dean noticing his brother's movement, and went to touch his hand.

"Hey Sammy, you deciding to finally wake up?" Dean was hopeful that his brother would recognize him.

"Deeean?" Sam slurred, " Lights too bright it hurts!"

"Ok, little brother, hold on, I will turn them down ok? " Dean was so happy that his brother actually recognized him. This was a plus.

"Dean, what happened? My head hurts bad." Sam shifted in bed.

Dean noticed that his brother was talking slowly, and looked confused. He knew that slowness in thinking and speaking was a symptom of TBI, and he thought he was prepared for this, but it was still like a punch to the stomach to hear Sammy speak. "Sammy, you are at a hospital. You took a hard hit to your head and that is why it hurts. What is the last thing you remember?"

Dean was hoping that Sam did not remember much about the riot, he really did not want to relive that moment right now.

"I, uh, we were, in jail? And some bad people started fighting, and we got hurt?" Sam said, confusion visible in his large hazel eyes as he looked to Dean for answers.

"Yeah, that's right Sammy, and during the fight, your head got hit hard. You're going to be ok, though, just need to stay here in the hospital so the doctor can get you better ok?" Dean was relieved that Sam did not remember all the details.

"You ok Dean? Not hurt?" Sam was frowning, trying to pull a memory out. It hurt to see his once able minded brother so muzzy.

"I am ok Sammy, but I need to tell you something really important, ok? I need you to really listen to me ." Dean hated to do this to Sam, but he could not stay much longer. The doctor would be making his rounds soon, and Bobby was also due back soon. While he was very grateful, that Bobby was here for his brother, he could not afford to let Bobby see him.

"Ok, Dean I will listen, promise." Sam brow was creased in concern.

"Sammy, do you remember a man named Hendrickson?" Dean hoped that his brother had some grasp on this.

"He was that mean man, that wanted us in jail right?" The look Sam gave Dean, reminded him of a six year old Sam looking at his big brother for approval.

"Good job Sammy, yeah that was him. Well, he is still after me, so I need to leave so that he does not catch me ok? He will not hurt you, don't worry about that. Since you got hurt, he is only after me ok?" Dean hoped Sam could follow his logic. Poor kid was so pale, and looked like he was going to cry. It killed Dean, to think he was going to have to leave Sammy.

"Dean, I don't want you to leave, I scared." Sam took in a big breath stifling back a sob.

Dean took Sam in his arms and started to sooth him. "I promise Sammy, I will be back? I will just have to sneak in for short visits when no one else is around, ok? "

"Promise, cause I need you Dean, k?" Sam looked at Dean with the puppy dog eyes that told Dean he was again Sam's big brother the hero, just like when they were kids.

"I promise Sammy, ok? But Sam, I need you to promise me that you will try to be brave ok?" Dean was so proud of his brother, at this moment, even confused and lost, he was willing to trust his big brother.

"I promise, I will try to be a brave boy." Sam gave Dean a weak smile, and Dean knew that his brother was trying hard not to have a total breakdown.

"Sammy, do you remember Bobby, our friend?" Dean was so happy that with Bobby around, he knew that Sam would be taken care of.

"Yeah, Bobby, he wears hats and smells like cars right? But he is a good friend to us ." Sam's face brightened.

"That would be Bobby, and he will be coming any minute to sit with you, so you won't be alone, ok? I need you to listen to Bobby and your Doctor, so that you can get better and leave this silly hospital." Dean put his hand on Sam's leg and gave it a firm pat.

"Ok, Dean, I will try my best, cause I don't like it here!" Sam replied, eyes big. Dean knew this was hard on Sam, none of the Winchesters had any good memories when it came to hospitals.

"Thanks Sammy, I know you will do your best." Dean dreaded saying goodbye, but he knew his time was running out. He gave Sam a big hug, and took his right hand in his. "Sammy, I need to go now, but don't worry, Bobby will be here soon, and so will the doctor ok? You tell them what hurts and they will make sure you get some medicine to make you feel better ok?"

"Ok, Dean, but you will be back soon?" Sam looked up with pleading eyes, that reminded Dean of why Sam always got what he wanted from him as a child.

"I promise, I will as soon as I can. I am proud of you Sammy, you are my brave little brother." Dean, knew he needed to leave now or risk being busted. "I love you Sammy, I will be back soon, promise." Dean gave Sam another hug and rose from the bed.

" I love you Dean, I see you soon." Tears began to fall as Sam watched Dean wink, and walk out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

**I want to take a moment to thank everyone who is reading this story and especially those who have taken time to leave reviews! You guys are awesome. I also wanted to say, that the skipping from Dean being injured in Part 1 and then him being ok in Part 2, was for a reason. This chapter is going to clear all of that up. Warning, this chapter does contain the mention of a character death, though that character is still a big part of this story from this point on.**

We're all looking for answers

We're all down here on our knees

All anybody really wants, is something to believe

Enough is enough, I can't take anymore

But I'm standing on your front porch

Kicking down your door

This is the last night

This is the last night, you'll have to be alone

I'll be standing right beside you, if you can't make it on your own

So walk with me, please, help me to be strong

I'll be the shoulder you can lean on, that place where you belong

This is the last night, you'll have to be alone

The Last Night by Bon Jovi

The Last Night Part 3

Bobby Singer was a hunter of the supernatural type. Being a hunter was a lonely job, but Bobby had been blessed to have friends that were close enough to be considered family. One of these friends had been John Winchester. They had become like brothers, and like brothers, they had had their ups and downs. John was unlike most of the hunters that Bobby knew, he actually had a family that traveled with him on his hunts. Bobby had watched Sam and Dean grow up and he felt like an uncle to them. In fact, with John gone, Bobby was happy to step up and keep an eye out on the boys.

Three nights ago, Bobby received the worst news of his life. Bobby had been through a lot in his life, but this really knocked him for a loop. A lawyer named Mara Daniels called him, telling him that he had been listed as next of kin for her clients, Sam and Dean Winchester. The boys had been arrested and were being held at the Green Valley Detention Center in Little Rock, Arkansas when a riot broke out. Dean had been killed during the riot and Sam had received a serious blow to the head and was being treated at the University of Arkansas , Medical Sciences hospital in Little Rock, Arkansas.

Bobby could not believe it.

Dean was dead.

It didn't seem possible. He was so much like his dad, so full of life. It didn't seem right for him to be taken down, in his prime of life.

Bobby knew the boys had headed to Arkansas to help one of their Daddy's friends, Deacon with a haunting, but how did they end up in jail?

Bobby took the first flight he could get, and headed to Arkansas, and his first stop had been UAMS. When he arrived, he was told that Sam had a Traumatic Brain Injury. He was definitely going to suffer from some mental deficiencies, but they would not know the extent till he regained consciousness. Sam had been unconscious for twenty four hours, and they hoped he would wake up in the next day or so.

Bobby decided that he could not do much for Sam now, so that he would do what he could for Dean. He contacted Deacon, who filled Bobby in on what had happened. Deacon also helped Bobby steal Dean's body so that they could burn it.

They watched Dean's body burn in silence. Bobby felt a single tear, but quickly wiped it away. Bobby was not sure what to do next when Deacon spoke.

"Bobby, I have the information that Dean was seeking the day he died. The boys had decided that our spirit problem was a Nurse Glockner that was killed in the 1970's. " Deacon pulled out an envelope and handed it to Bobby. "The boy's lawyer gave that to me right before the riot started. I was supposed to give it to Dean. It tells where this Nurse is buried. I was thinking, that we should probably finish this hunt for the boys. What do you think Bobby?"

"Yeah, I reckon we should finish this for Dean." Bobby paused and toed the earth under his feet. "You ever find out exactly why that riot started? Could it have been spirit related?"

Deacon looked up at Bobby, and replied. "Well, one of the old timers, Randall, he told me that he is positive that Nate was possessed by a former inmate when the riot started. I have no way to find out for sure because Nate was killed during the riot, so I can't question him."

"Huh? Well did this Randall guy have a name of the so-called spirit that possessed Nate?" Bobby was hoping that he could tie up all the loose ends. It was the least he could do for Sam and Dean.

"The name he gave me was Tyler Benson. I did some checking and this inmate did start the riot that Nurse Glockner was killed in. He believed she was responsible for his younger brothers death. He also felt that the guards covered up for Nurse Glockner. Tyler was basically pissed off." Deacon paused and patted Bobby on the shoulder. "I'll found out where this guy is buried and we can make sure he is taken care of."

Bobby nodded. "Yeah, let's make sure we get the bastard."

When Bobby got back to the hospital, there was no change in Sam. He sat with Sam, watching the boy sleep. Sam always looked so young when he slept.

Bobby was pondering what to tell Sam when he woke up. The doctor had told him to keep things simple at first. The doctor was afraid that Sam would not be able to take the news of his brother's death right away. He felt Sam would need time to heal first.

Bobby understood all of that, but he knew Sam would be asking about Dean. He just did not know what he would tell the youngest Winchester, and it broke Bobby's heart.

Bobby was brought out of his thoughts by a light knock on the door. As he looked up, a pretty young lady in a business suit entered the room.

"Are you Bobby Singer?" asked an attractive brunette, with a very friendly smile.

"The one and only darling, and you are?" Bobby was confused as to who this young lady could be.

"Hi, Mr. Singer, we spoke on the phone, I am Mara Daniels, Sam's lawyer." Mara had kind eyes, and Bobby felt she must truly care about her job.

Bobby stood up and put out his hand to shake hers. "Oh, yes Mrs. Daniels, I remember you, thanks so much for helping the boys out."

"So how is Sam doing?" Mara's concerned gaze directed at Sam.

"As good as can be expected. They're hoping that he'll wake up soon, and then they'll know more about the damage to his brain." Bobby really could not believe he was using the words brain damaged to describe one of the smartest people he knew.

"I hope he wakes soon, and that things go well for him. He seems like such a nice guy. Mr. Singer, I was wondering if you could step out with me for a few minutes, to discuss some legal issues that Sam is facing?"

Mara gave Bobby a sympathetic smile.

"Sure, we can step out for a bit. They're hoping Sam will wake up soon, but he hasn't been showing any signs. Why don't we head to the cafeteria for a spell." Bobby headed for the door and held it open for Mrs. Daniels.

Bobby and Mara grabbed their coffees and sat down in the cafeteria. It was past dinner time, and so they had it mostly to themselves.

"Mr. Singer, as you know from talking with me before, the FBI had been interested in charging Sam for crimes in connection with his brother. Well, since Dean's death, Agent Hendrickson the agent in charge, has been having trouble finding enough evidence to keep Sam held on any charges related to Dean. Sam has some people watching over him, that is all I can say." Mara let out a relieved sigh.

"So does that mean, I can take Sam home when he's better?" Bobby was really hoping that this nightmare would end soon for Sam.

"Unfortunately, Sam is still facing time for the breaking and entering of the Anthropology Museum, here in Little Rock. Sam and Dean had plead no contest to those charges before the riot. They were both sentenced to six months in jail. If Sam is deemed competent to serve, he will have to serve that time out once he is better," answered Mara.

Bobby could not believe his ears! As if Sam had not been through enough. "Can they hold the boy if he is mentally challenged?"

"Unfortunately, yes, we have many mentally handicapped people serving time. We no longer execute them, but they still face time in prison." Mara reached over and put her hand on Bobby's arm. " Mr. Singer, I am not giving up on Sam. I am going to do all I can for him. He risked his life to save Deacon in that riot. Deacon and I have been working with the judge to try to get Sam's sentence reduced. Deacon also informed me that after what happened during the riots, the guards would take special care of Sam."

"It's not the guards that I'm worried about! Those inmates will eat Sam alive!" Bobby could not believe this was happening to poor, sweet Sam. The young man who always worried about his fellow man.

"Deacon promised me that Sam would not be allowed in with the general public for extended periods of time, and that he would not have a cellmate. We will do all we can for Sam, I promise you that Mr. Singer." Mara answered.

" I'm sorry if I came across too harsh, Mrs. Daniels, I just want this all to be over for Sam. Thank you for everything you have done, and keep me posted on what you and Deacon are able to do for the boy." Bobby, felt like he had better get back to Sam. Sitting with the boy, made Bobby feel like he was at least doing something. "I am going to head back to the boy now, and if you need to contact me, just call my cell."

"I will talk to you soon, Mr. Singer." Mara gave Bobby a reassuring smile.

"Thanks , Mrs. Daniels." Bobby tipped his hat and headed off towards Sam's room.

Bobby had just reached Sam's room, when he thought he heard Sam's voice. As he opened the door, he immediately noticed that Sam was indeed awake, with tears streaming down his cheek.

Not wanting to spook the boy, in a very soft voice, Bobby asked. "Sam, are you ok?"

Sam looked up at Bobby, and tried to smile. "Hi B-Bobby, Dean said you here to take care of me. I trying to be brave like he said, but I scared."

"Sam did you see Dean?" With Bobby's line of work, he knew that he should not be surprised that Dean's spirit might not be at rest, that is why he had burned the body. But, he also knew that with Sam's injuries, Sam may just be confused.

"Yeah, Bobby, Dean was here. He left before you get here. He wanted me to be brave, and I trying." Bobby noticed that Sam seemed a bit out of it, probably from all the pain meds he was on.

Bobby's heart was breaking. "You are doing a good job kid, you are doing a good job."


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

**I again want to thank everyone who is reading and reviewing. This is my first fan fiction, and your support has made it a lot of fun. I will try to post a new part each day. **

This is the last night, you'll have to be alone

I'll be standing right beside you, if you can't make it on your own

So walk with me, please, help me to be strong

I'll be the shoulder you can lean on, that place where you belong

This is the last night, you'll have to be alone

Bon Jovi- The Last Night

The Last Night Part 4

Bobby knew for the moment that keeping Sam calm was the best thing he could do. Staring at the boy's tear filled eyes was tearing him up. "Sam, how are you feeling? Are you ok""

"M-my head hurts bad, and my neck. I-it hurts to move my head. M-my tummy feels weird . Am I ok, Bobby?" Sam speech was slow and stuttered. Bobby could see the pain in the kid's eyes. Sam looked like a lost kicked puppy.

"Sam, I think that is part of your head getting hit so hard. Let me buzz the nurse so they can get a look at you, ok?" Bobby was still processing the "new" Sam, who talks so slow, and so child like.

Bobby reached over to the bed's railing and buzzed the nurse. She told him that they would be there in a minute and alert Sam's doctor.

A couple of minutes later, Nurse Martin, who had been Sam's night nurse came in. She informed Bobby that Sam's doctor was still in the building and on her way in to see Sam.

"It is good to see you awake, Sam." Nurse Martin said as she approached his bed. "How are you feeling, Sam?"

"H-head hurts, lots." Sam managed to say.

"Oh, sweetie, I am sure it does, Doctor Morgan will be here soon, and she will take care of that for you, ok?" Nurse Martin said giving Sam's shoulder a soft squeeze.

Nurse Martin preceded to check Sam's pulse and other vitals, waiting for Dr. Morgan to arrive.

Dr. Morgan arrived shortly after Nurse Martin had finished up with checking Sam's vitals.

"Hello Sam, I am Dr. Morgan." Dr. Morgan, a woman in her late forties held out her hand to Sam.

"Hi" Sam answered slowly. He took her hand and she gave his a little squeeze.

"Sam, how are you feeling?" Dr. Morgan asked as she picked up his chart.

Sam sighed. "H-head hurts, and my tummy feels yucky."

"Dr. Morgan, Sam also mentioned his neck was bothering him, too." Bobby spoke up to the Doctor.

"Well, Sam that is to be expected and I will be giving you something to take care of all your pains ok? But first I want to do a few little tests, and see how your head is doing. Do you remember how you ended up here?" Dr. Morgan asked as she sat down at the edge of Sam's bed.

"My head got hit hard in jail, but Dean said I be ok. That I listen to you and Bobby and I be ok, right?" Sam answered as he looked at his hands that were nervously picking at the hospital sheet.

"That is right, Sam." She gave Sam's shoulder a little squeeze and turned towards Bobby. " Mr. Singer, do you think you could leave the room for a bit while I run a few tests on Sam? If you'll wait in the waiting room by the nurses station on this floor, I 'll come and talk to you when I am done with Sam, ok?" asked Dr. Morgan giving Bobby a reassuring smile.

"That's fine, I feel a bit in the way. I'll just grab a coffee and wait for you then." Bobby approached the Sam's bed and gave the boy a reassuring pat on the back. "Sam, I'll be back as soon as Doc here is done with you ok? Just listen to her, and you will be feeling better soon." Bobby was hoping a moment alone could help him wrap his mind around the reality of the "new version" of Sam.

"Ok, B-bobby, I will." Sam said. Bobby noticed that Sam definitely still had the kicked puppy expression down pat. Bobby gave the boy a wink and headed out the door.

Bobby had grabbed his cup of coffee and settled down in a seat in the waiting room. He was hoping that the Doctor would have some good news. Bobby was a man of action, and not being able to actually do anything to help Sam was driving him crazy.

Bobby was jerked out of a light nap, by the sound of his name being called out. "Sorry Doc, must have fell asleep to quiet here in this corner."

"I totally understand, it has been a long couple of days for you. I just finished checking Sam over, and he's doing pretty well considering his injuries." Dr. Morgan said with an encouraging smile.

"He definitely is suffering from many of the common TBI symptoms. Headaches and neck pain are very common. Slowness in his speech, and thinking, are also common, and Sam is definitely showing signs of these symptoms, as I am sure you noticed in talking to him." Bobby nodded and waited for her to continue.

"He also seems confused, seems to think that his brother is still alive. Confusion is also common, and as I mentioned before, I think we should wait until he is a bit better before we tell him about his brother and his legal situation. I 'm not sure that he would even understand any of that if we told him right now," the Doctor said with a compassionate smile. "We'll take things day by day with Sam, ok?"

"You're the Doc, Doc. You know what's best, and if thinking Dean is still with us for now will help, then that's what we should do. I just do not look forward to the day we have to tell him the truth." Bobby hoped that maybe Sam would regain his memory before he had to tell him.

"We gave him a mild sedative to help him sleep. He was already asleep when we left . So if you want to head out and get some sleep. He should not be up till morning." Dr. Morgan gave Bobby a compassionate l look, "You've been by Sam's side for the last 24 hours. You need to get some sleep."

Bobby grinned. "I think I might just do that, thank you Doc. "

"Goodnight, Mr. Singer, and if you need me to answer any questions, just have me paged, ok?" Dr. Morgan reached a hand out and gave Bobby's shoulder a reassuring pat.

"Thanks, nite Doc." Bobby rearranged his ball cap and headed to Sam's room.

Bobby poked his head in to Sam's room and when he saw that the boy was truly asleep, he headed out for the night.

Dean took this opportunity to sneak in and sit with his brother. Grabbing Sam's hand, he settled into the chair next to Sam's bed.

As the morning approached, Sam began to stir.

Sam's eyes fluttered open, as the sun light started peaking through the blinds of his room. He felt someone holding his hand and looked up to see Dean sitting in the chair next to his bed.

"D-dean?" Sam was hoping that he was not dreaming, that his Dean was back.

"In the flesh, Sammy. How you feeling, kiddo?" Dean said with a smile.

"Sun's bright, hurts my eyes." Sam pointed at the window.

"No worries kiddo, I'll just close the blinds, ok? Hold on." Dean hopped up to get the blinds.

"T-thanks, Dean, all better now. You take good care of me right?" Sam had a big grin on his face.

"You bet Sammy. I am glad you are feeling better. I told you the Doctor would give you some medicine that would make everything better, and I'm always right!" answered Dean with a smirk.

Sam nodded. " Doctor made it stop hurting. You right." Sam grabbed Dean's hand. "Can you stay today Dean?"

"I am so sorry kiddo, I can't. I need to leave before Bobby gets here. In fact, Sam, do you think that you could keep a secret?" Dean leaned into Sam like when they were kids sharing a secret.

Sam nodded, eyes big, and said " D-Dean, what secret?" The look on Sam's face reminded him of a six year old Sam who loved when his big brother shared secrets with him.

"Well, I think that it would be better if you didn't tell Bobby or anyone that I was here. That way if Agent Hendrickson, comes and asks Bobby or the doctor if anyone has seen me here, they don't have to lie, ok?"

Dean shot Sam and encouraging smile.

"Ok, I do that." Sam's face was so serious, it reminded Dean that his little brother can be a bit protective too when it came to his big brother.

"Good, Sam. You were so brave yesterday, and did a good job listening to Bobby and your Doctor, do you think you can do that again for me today? I need to leave, but I promise I will be back as soon as I can ok?"

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze.

Sam fought back the tears, and said, "I promise Dean."

"Good boy, bye Sammy. See ya soon, ok?" Dean hated the sad look in his brother's eyes.

"B-Bye Dean, love yoou." Sam said stifling a sob.

"Love you Sammy." Dean hugged Sam. Dean rose and gave Sam a wink as he walked out the door.

Dean wished he could just tell Sam the truth, but he had heard the doctor tell Bobby that Sam was not ready for the truth. Dean just took comfort in the fact that even as a spirit he could take care of his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

**Thanks again to all of you who have left me wonderful reviews! I always enjoying hearing what you think. I will try to post another part tomorrow. I also wanted to thank sendintheclowns, for her continued help. **

Welcome to the party  
Come on in and disappear  
You're feeling like a stranger  
But all your friends are here  
Little lines and cracks  
Around your eyes and mouth  
Something's trying to get in  
Something's trying to get out

It's ok, to be a little broken  
Everybody's broken, in this life  
It's ok, to feel a little broken  
Everybody's broken, your alright  
It's just life

Everybody's Broken- by Bon Jovi

The Last Night Part 5

It had been three weeks, and Bobby was happy to see Sam making some progress. His speech rehab was going well. Sam's speech was not as slow. He was even able to read some, but his level of comprehension had dropped.

Bobby had remembered that when Sam was around four years old, his favorite book was Green Eggs and Ham. Bobby chuckled to himself remembering how everyone around Sam could recite that book by heart. When Sam's speech therapist mentioned that Sam would benefit from reading out loud, Bobby went out and bought Green Eggs and Ham and some other Seuss favorites. That book was Sammy's favorite again.

Sam had just finished reading Green Eggs and Ham, and was about to start on The Cat in the Hat when Bobby spoke up. "Sam, this afternoon, I need to leave and take care of something. Do you remember why you and Dean were in prison when your accident happened?"

"Um, we were hunting? Helping Deacon." Sam's brow was creased in thought.

"That's right Sam, and Deacon needs me to take care of a spirit that started the riot that caused your injuries. I don't want to leave you alone though, so Deacon is going to come and sit with you while I take care of it." Bobby hated to leave Sam, but he really needed to do a salt and burn on Tyler Benson. Deacon had found out recently where Benson was buried.. "Do you think you'll be ok, with Deacon?"

"He a friend right? " Sam looked serious for a moment.

"Yes, kiddo, a good friend, and he'll take good care of you while I'm gone, ok?" Bobby leaned over and ruffled Sam's hair.

"You think he like it, if I read him Green Eggs and Ham ?" Sam said with a big grin.

"I 'm sure he would love that Sam." Bobby let out a chuckle.

Bobby hoped that this would be a good bonding time for Sam and Deacon. Bobby wanted Sam to be comfortable with Deacon. He knew Deacon would be Sam's biggest support when Sam returned to prison.

Deacon arrived while Sam was finishing his dinner. Bobby said his goodbyes and left the two alone.

Deacon was a middle aged man, who was fit for his age, with dark hair and kind eyes. He was a little unsure about being left with Sam in his current mental condition. He did not want to upset the boy.

"So Sam, I hear you are doing a lot better. You should get to leave here soon." Deacon smiled and sat down in a chair next to Sam's bed.

"Yeah, I better. My head hurts but I take pills for it. I talking better, so I doing good." Sam smiled a big smile at Deacon. "I glad you not hurt Deacon."

"Sam, I really have you and Dean to thank for that. If you two hadn't been there, I 'd have been hurt bad. I really don't know how to thank you." Deacon reached out and took Sam's hand giving it a squeeze. "Sam I'm so sorry that you got hurt."

"That ok Deacon. It part of the job." Sam patted Deacon's hand.

"Saving peeee-ople, the family busssiness. We take care of the bad things out there." Sam had tears in his eyes as he looked at Deacon. "Bad things happen too good peee-ople. Not fair."

"Sam, you and your family are true heroes. I feel proud to have had the pleasure to know you and your family. Sam, I owe you so much, so if there is anything I can do for you, you just ask ok.?" Deacon was feeling more at ease with Sam. He forgot how disarming Sam was. In his mind, Sam's disarming manner hadn't changed with his mental impairment.

Sam wiped his eyes and smiled. "You saved Dad. I proud to be your friend Deacon. Deacon, would you like to hear story? Bobby brought me books. I getting better at reading, the speeeeech lady says." Sam pulled out his little pile of books to show Deacon.

"Sure Sam, which one is your favorite?" Sam beamed at him and held up Green Eggs and Ham. Deacon smiled. "I'd love to hear that one Sam, one of my favorites too!"

Sam began to feel sleepy so he told Deacon he was going to sleep. Deacon wished him a goodnight and left the hospital room. A few minutes after Deacon left, there was a light knock on the door, and Dean's face appeared around it.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" Dean asked as he moved to sit in the chair next to Sam's bed.

"I good Dean, just tired. Deacon was here cause Bobby had to salt and burn that ghost that started the fight in jail. That ghost reason I got hurt, is what Bobby said." Sam looked at Dean with a quizzical look. He hoped Dean understood, cause he was not real sure about what had happened. His mind was still a bit fuzzy about the prison fight.

"That is good Sammy. Do you remember the riot? That was when you got hurt, and at the time you thought an inmate was possessed by a spirit." Dean said with a reassuring smile.

"It all fuzzy. I just glad Bobby finish our job." Sam was happy that the whole prison thing was over.

"Did you and Deacon have a nice time?" Dean asked propping his feet up on Sam's bed.

"Deacon nice. He likes my reading. We good friends. He said he sorry for what happened, and I tell him it ok." Sam looked up and smiled at Dean.

"Wow, kiddo you had a busy day. You're right, Deacon is your friend. You can trust him. So I bet I know what book you read him!" Dean smiled as Sam's eyes lit up. "Green Eggs and Ham?"

"You right Dean! He liked it too! Said I good reader. I told him I used to be better. But it is ok, right Dean ? We are tooogeeether so it ok right?" Sam looked at Dean and noticed tears in Dean's eyes.

"Don't be sad Dean, it will be ok, I promise! I brave and so are you right?" Sam patted his brothers legs that were on the edge of his bed.

"You are so brave Sammy, and you are right, everything is going to be ok. We are together and that is what is important." Dean wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled. "So Sammy, I think I'm in the mood for a story myself, do you think you could read to me?"

"I tired Dean. I hoping you read to me, like when we kids?"

"Sure Sammy, what book do you want me to read?"

Sam grinned. "How bout Green Eggs and Ham?"

"Sure no problem, Sam I am!" Dean grabbed the book and got up and sat down next to Sam to read. Sam felt warm and happy listening to his big brother. He drifted off to sleep knowing that his brother was there from him no matter what.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

**Thanks again to everyone who is reading. I love reading all the reviews. I will try to have the next part up tommorrow!**

Step into the deep end  
Make yourself at home  
When you wonder why your breathing  
Know your not alone  
It's so hard to believe  
It's easier to doubt  
You're trying to hold in  
But your dying to scream out

It's ok to be a little broken  
Everybody's broken

Everybody's Broken- by Bon Jovi

The Last Night Part 6

UAMS one month later

Dean had been dreading this day. He was happy that Sammy was doing so well, able to function on his own. The thought of the truths that Sam had to face scared Dean to death.

Dean had heard the doctor tell Bobby that Sam would be released in twenty four hours. Dr. Morgan had let Bobby know that while Sam seemed to be functioning on a 10 year old level, he was able to take care of himself. She felt that Sam was as ready as he could be to face Dean's death and his time in prison. The doctor might be sure, but Dean sure as hell was not.

It was early morning and Dean had spent the night in Sam's room again. He knew he needed to have a talk with Sammy before Bobby got there. He had worried over what to say all night. Dean reached over and shook Sam's shoulder softly.

"Sammy, I need you to wake up, ok?" Dean chewed at his bottom lip nervously.

Sam opened his sleep filled eyes. "Deeean?"

"Hey kiddo, rise and shine. We need to have a little talk." Dean reached over and took Sam's hand in his.

"Ok, Dean." Sam sat up straight and nervously looked at his brother.

"Sam, when Bobby comes in this morning, he has some important things to talk to you about. The thing I want you to remember is, no matter what he says, I'm here for you always." Dean gave Sam's hand a squeeze.

"Ok, Dean, I member. Bobby said I be getting out of here soon right? So you come too?" Sam's big eyes were filled with hope.

"You bet Sam, I'll go where ever you go. I just may have to hide from everyone else, ok? " Dean really wanted to tell Sam that he was dead, but he truly didn't think he could bear it.

"You not hide from me! I would miss you." Sam said pouting.

"I know Sammy, and I'd miss you, too. I'll always be here for you, don't worry." Dean let go of Sam's hand. "Sam, I need to leave. Bobby will be here soon. Just remember, no matter what Bobby says, you're not alone. " Dean reached over and hugged Sam, and then stood to go.

"I member Dean, I promise." Sam crossed his heart in promise just like when they were kids. It broke Dean's heart.

"That's good kiddo. I'll see you soon." Dean reached the door and gave Sam a big smile. "You be my brave boy ok, Sammy!"

"I will Dean, love you, bye!" Sam gave Dean a little wave.

"Love you Sammy." With a heavy heart Dean left the room.

oooOOOooo

Bobby's cell phone rang as he reached the hospital. "Hello, Singer here."

"Mr. Singer, this is Mara Daniels, Sam's lawyer." Bobby was surprised to hear from her. He hoped it was with some good news. "Oh yes, Mrs. Daniels, what can I do for ya?"

"Well, Mr. Singer I have some good news. Deacon and I were able to get the judge to reduce Sam's sentence from six months down to two months. We hope that with good behavior Sam might even get out in six weeks." Bobby was relieved to hear that Sam was facing a lot less time. "Deacon has also arranged it so that he and his partner will be the ones to take Sam into custody this afternoon."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm just not sure how I'm going to tell Sam that his brother is gone and he is going to prison. But, with Deacon there to watch over everything, I have a better feeling about the whole thing. Thanks so much for everything you've done, Mrs. Daniels." Bobby was happy she had been in Sam's corner.

"I'm just sorry I wasn't able to get Sam off. He is such a sweet boy, and he has lost so much already." Mara sighed. "Tell Sam, that I said hello, and that I'll come visit him soon."

"I'll do that. Thanks again and take care." Bobby opened his door to his truck dreading his walk to Sam's room.

"Take Care." Mara's voice had a wistful tone.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Daniels." Bobby flipped his phone closed and headed for the hospital doors.

When Bobby entered Sam's room, Sam had just finished up his breakfast.

"How you doing this morning, Sam?" Bobby asked as he entered the room.

"Ok, I leave today right?" Sam said with a smile on his face.

"You sure do, kiddo, but you and I need to have a talk about what is going to happen when you leave ok?" Bobby tried to plant a reassuring smile on his face.

Sam nodded at Bobby. " I going to stay with you Bobby?"

"Well, Sam you're going to get to live with me, just not right away." Bobby hated the confused look on the boys face. He paused to see if Sam was following him. "Do you remember when you and Dean broke into that museum?" Sam nodded yes to Bobby.

"Well, you are still in trouble for that Sam. Your lawyer Mrs. Daniels and Deacon talked to the judge. They were able to talk the judge into reducing the time you spend in prison, but you'll still have to go back to prison." Bobby noticed that Sam was about to cry.

"How long Bobby? Do I have to go?" Sam's tears started to fall.

Bobby sat down in the chair beside Sam's bed and took his hand. "Don't cry Sam, it is going to be ok. Mrs. Daniels and Deacon got the time reduced from six months to two months. You might get out even before that. It'll not be for long. I promise." Sam took a deep breath. Bobby noticed the boy was trying to get himself under control. He was so proud of Sam.

"Deacon is going to be there to watch out for you. I will visit you lots. Mrs. Daniels said she'll visit you too. You'll not be alone and Deacon and his friends will watch out for you. Do you understand that Sam?" Bobby squeezed Sam's hand.

Sam sniffled and wiped his eyes. "Ok, Bobby, I be ok. Dean said I not be alone, and he always right. I be brave. I promise Dean."

"That is good Sam, real good. You are a brave boy. I'm very proud of you." The mention of Dean's name broke Bobby's heart. He tried to continue to smile reassuringly at Sam. "You'll be just fine in prison, and the time will go by fast." Bobby was not sure how to bring up Dean, but the doctor felt Sam needed to know.

"Sam, there is another thing I need to talk to you about. We need to talk about Dean."

"Bobby, what about Dean?" Sam's eyes brightened up a bit at the mention of his brother's name.

"Sam, do you remember what happened to Dean when you got hurt?" Bobby hoped that Sam would remember, it would make this easier.

"I member the inmates being mad. Dean worried about Deacon. He wanted us to protect Deacon. I member I helped Deacon get out the gate. When I turned around, Dean was falling down. I ran to him and … um, I don't member anything else."

Bobby sighed. "The reason Dean was falling Sam, was because he'd been stabbed. He was stabbed in the heart. Sam, I wished to God I didn't have to say this but Dean died in your arms."

Tears were forming in Sam's eyes again, and Bobby could see anger there too. "NO, YOU ARE WRONG BOBBY! DEAN NOT DEAD!" Sam curled into himself.

"Sam, believe me son, I wish to God I was wrong. I had to identify the body. Deacon helped me salt and burn Dean's body the day before you woke up here in the hospital." Bobby reached into his pocket and pulled out Dean's ring and amulet and placed them in Sam's hand. "The doc wanted us to wait till you were better to tell you. I'm so sorry kiddo."

Sam looked up at Bobby with the most devastated look he had ever seen. "Am I crazy Bobby? Cause I've been talking to Dean. If you salt and burn Dean it can't be his ghost. I must be crazy, right?"

Bobby placed both hands on Sam's shoulders. "Son, you're not crazy. You hurt your head pretty bad. It's perfectly normal for you to be confused. The doc felt like you needed Dean so bad, that you thought he was here. That's ok Sam, really it's ok." Sam hugged Bobby tight.

When Sam pulled away, he looked at Dean's amulet and ring in his hand. "Bobby, I think even if it in my head, Dean want me to be brave right?"

"That's right Sam, he would." Bobby said as he fought back tears.

"I be brave then. When I go to jail?" Sam looked at Bobby wiping his eyes. Bobby noticed the Winchester determination in Sam's eyes. He knew the boy was afraid but would do what he had to do.

Bobby gave Sam's right shoulder a squeeze and said, "After lunch, Deacon will come by to get you ok? I promise everything will be fine Sam. You just keep being brave."

Bobby just hoped that he was not lying to Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

**Thanks again to all who are reading and especially those who are reviewing. I hope to have the next part up tomorrow! **

Take a look around  
Tell me what you see  
Is who you think you are  
Who you want to be

It's ok, to be a little broken  
Everybody's broken, in this life  
It's ok, to feel a little broken  
Everybody's broken, your alright  
Just keep on going  
Eyes wide open  
Everybody's broken

Everybody's Broken- by Bon Jovi

The Last Night Part 7

Sam had just finished up lunch when he heard a knock at the door of his room. Deacon's head peeked in at him.

Sam felt his stomach clinch up on him. He swallowed hard and tried to smile at Deacon. Sam felt Bobby pat his back as Deacon walked into the room with an apologetic look on his face.

"Hi Sam, I'm glad you're feeling better." Deacon said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"It time to go?" Sam said trying to fight the tears that were welling up in his eyes.

"Easy there kiddo, I came a bit early because I wanted to talk to you so you would know what to expect today." Deacon approached the bed pulling an extra chair out of the corner to sit on.

"Sam this time is going to be different from your last experience in prison , ok? I'm going to tell you step by step what is going to happen today, and if any of this confuses you, or if you have questions just ask. I want you to remember that I'm your friend, and I'm not going let anything happen to you." Sam sighed, and nodded at Deacon.

"Ok, well first thing Sam, you'll get dressed in the clothes that Bobby brought you. You and I'll walk down stairs to the prison van that I drove here. I'll introduce you to my partner Darren, who is waiting in the van. Once we reach the van, I'll have to put handcuffs on you. We'll just make sure that their not tight. I hate to do it, but it is one of the rules I have to follow when transporting prisoners." Deacon paused. "Do you have any questions Sam?"

"Deacon, is um Daaaren nice?" Sam looked at Deacon with big eyes.

"Yes, Sam, Darren is a really nice guy. I think you'll like him." Deacon said with reassuring smile.

"Sam, I want you to remember that the guards are you friends, if you have any problems tell them, you can trust them." Bobby added with a pat to Sam's knee.

"Sam are you going to be ok with the handcuffs?" Deacon asked with a concerned look on his face.

"I not like it, but I not want you and your friend to get in trouble, I be brave." Sam said with a weak smile.

"That's good Sam. Ok, so once we have you loaded up in the van, we'll take a ride back to the prison. This time, you'll not be processed with all the other prisoners. It will just be you. Darren and I'll take you to the processing area where you'll have to take off all your clothes. Do you remember the strip search from last time Sam?" Deacon asked as he reached over to pat Sam on the arm.

"I member. It not fun, but not hurt. I … um you will do it Deacon?" Sam looked at his hands in embarrassment

"Yeah Sam, don't worry, I'll perform the strip search but Darren has to be in the room to witness it, ok?" Sam noticed Deacon was looking at him expectantly.

"Ok Deacon, I'll be ok. Uh then, I have to put on that outfit that makes me look like a pumpkin?" Sam said with a smile.

"One helluva tall pumpkin Sam!" Bobby said with a chuckle. Deacon joined in on the laugh.

"At least the orange suit looks good on you Sam, it just makes most of our inmates look fat!" Deacon added to lighten the moment.

"I like orange, and pumpkins." Sam added with a smile.

Deacon patted Sam on the leg. "That's great cause you will see lots of it in the next few weeks."

"Sam, I was also going to mention that your friend Mara the lawyer, she was able to get you sentenced reduced to a couple of months. With good behavior, we hope to have you out of there in a few weeks ok?" Deacon was hoping that by mentioning the reduced time, Sam would be a little less upset.

"Ok, Deacon. Bobby said time go by fast." Sam was starting to fill a little better about the trip. "Deacon what happen next?"

"Well Sam, after we process you, we'll take you to the infirmary. Do you remember what the infirmary is?" Deacon looked at Sam with a reassuring smile.

"Hospital?" Sam replied.

"That is right, Sam, it is the prison hospital. Doctor Dave and the Head Nurse, Cathy, are my friends, too. They have been in contact with your doctor , and have got the ok, to keep you in the infirmary for the first two weeks of your stay. That way they can monitor your medications. If you feel up to it, you can work as a trustee in the infirmary during that time. Do you remember what a trustee is?" Sam was happy that Deacon had so many friends at the prison to help him. He was also proud of himself cause he did remember.

"A helper right?" Sam said with a smile.

"That is right, Sam, and you'll be a trustee in the infirmary. In the first two weeks that you are there, if you feel up to it, you can help Nurse Cathy. You'll like her. She has a son your age. Nurse Cathy has already prepared a cell in the infirmary for you. She has books for you, and a small TV." Sam was happy to hear about the books.

"That nice. But Deacon, what happen when I better? Where I go then? Can I still help the nurse?" Sam hoped he could still help, he liked to help people.

Deacon eyes lit up at Sam's question. "Of course Sam, you can still help Nurse Cathy. Once you are out of the infirmary, we'll give you a private cell on the cell block. In the morning, after breakfast and a shower you'll help mop out the cells while the others are in the exercise yard. After lunch you'll go to the infirmary to help Nurse Cathy. After Dinner, you'll go back to your cell to relax and read if you want to before lights out. Do you have anymore questions?" Deacon gave Sam's knee a squeeze.

"I don't think so." Sam thought everything sounded ok, less scary than he had thought.

Bobby spoke up. "Uh, Deacon, will Sam eat and shower with the other inmates? And if he is mopping when the inmates are outside, will he get time outside?" Sam looked at Bobby with a smile. He thought Bobby was smart, those were good questions.

Deacon cleared his throat. "Sam you'll eat and shower with the other inmates, but the guards will be watching out for you." Deacon continued. "I plan on taking Sam outside after the others come in on my fifteen minute break, and if I'm not there, Darren or one of the others will." Deacon finished, looking at Bobby and Sam waiting for more questions.

Bobby patted Sam on the back again and smiled. "I think that sounds alright. What do you think Sam?"

Sam smiled and tried to be brave, though he was still pretty upset with the idea of leaving the safety of the hospital and Bobby. "I be fine Bobby. When you visit me?"

Deacon turned and spoke up. "Bobby can come every Wednesday at one o'clock, right after lunch. And Mara, being your lawyer can come any day at one o'clock." Deacon answered.

"Sam, today is Monday, so that means I'll be there to see you in two days, ok? And your pretty lawyer said she would come tomorrow to check on ya." Bobby said with a wink.

Sam blushed. He did have a bit of a crush on Mara, and he guessed Bobby knew it. "That not long at all, I be fine, Bobby." Sam winked back at Bobby with a smile.

"Well, I hate to cut this short, but if you don't have anymore questions, Sam, we need to get you ready to go." Deacon said with a reassuring smile.

"I not have questions. I get dressed, and we go." Sam started to get out of bed. Bobby reached down to pick up a duffel bag and handed it to Sam.

"Sam, you need help, with any of this stuff boy?" Bobby asked.

Sam blushed as he took the bag and looked down. "No, Bobby, I can do it." Sam stood and started towards the bathroom.

Bobby smiled, and said. "Holler if you need help, K, Sammy?"

Sam turned and smiled. " Ok."

As Sam closed the bathroom door, he could hear his friends talking. Sam leaned against the bathroom door and took a deep breath. He was still pretty frightened by the idea of going to prison, but he remembered what Dean had said to him. Sam knew that no matter what Dean would be looking out for him. With that thought, he smiled and started to get dressed.

**A quick note, Dean will be back as soon as Sam is settled in prison!**


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

**Sam makes it to prison, and still no Dean, but I promise Dean will make an appearance soon. Thanks to all who are reading and I really enjoy reading all the reviews! Warning, that this chapter is a bit dark. I hope to have the next part up tomorrow!**

I've seen my heart of darkness  
Let's just say I crossed over that line  
Held hands with the hopeless  
In too deep on that ride went around one more time

When you're standing on the edge you don't look down  
Til you're ready and willing to fly

Now I'm one step closer  
With my arms open wide here  
I'm one step closer  
And I'm willing to try this time

One Step Closer- by Bon Jovi

Sam sat in the back of the prison van, trying not to get sick. It had been really hard for him to say goodbye to Bobby. He'd thought that he could be brave as he walked towards the van, but his legs felt weak and his stomach clenched in fear.

Sam had met Darren, who seemed nice. Deacon had lead him to the back of the van and put the handcuffs on. The handcuffs were not what had him worked up. It was the fact that he was heading to the place where Dean had died. He did not want to go back to that awful place.

"Sam, are you ok back there?" Deacon called back to him.

"I ok, Sir." Sam answered. Sam was glad his Daddy had taught him early to respect his elders. It would make it easier to remember to address the guards that way. Deacon had told him on the way to the van, to always use the word sir when addressing the guards.

"This part is going to be the hardest, son, but once we get you processed, things will be easier. I promise." Deacon turned in his seat and gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"Yes, Sir." Sam was glad Deacon was here, but he wasn 't really in the mood to talk.

oooOOOooo

The van approached the Green Valley Detention Center and the front gates opened. Sam was glad that there was no one in the yard this time as he was unloaded and taken to the processing area. Deacon and Darren lead Sam into the processing room.

"Ok, Sam we're going to keep this as simple as possible." Deacon said as he started removing the handcuffs. "Darren is going to head over to the office and witness the processing procedures from there."

As if on cue, Sam watched as Darren headed over to a walled off area. It had a large viewing glass and glass door .

"Ok, Sam I need you to remove all of your clothes. You can lay them on the bench behind you ."

Deacon picked up a clip board from the table that was in the middle of the room and started filling it out.

Sam nodded at Deacon and sat down on the bench to remove his shoes. His thoughts kept creeping back to the first time he went through processing. In some ways, last time was easier. Dean was cracking jokes, and it seemed less embarrassing.

He was glad that this time it was just him and Deacon in the room, but he couldn't help the feelings of being lost and alone. Once Sam had his shoes and socks off, he stood up and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"Sam, do you remember everything about your strip search and cavity search from before?" Deacon asked as he returned the clip board to the table and picked up a flashlight. He pulled a pair of latex gloves out of a box.

"Yes, Sir." Sam blushed and looked at his feet. Sam finished pulling his shirt off and started on his belt buckle.

"Sam, I hate that we have to do this, but it is one of the rules, I must follow." Deacon shifted his feet uncomfortably.

"It ok, my D-Daddy made me follow rules to keep safe. You have rules to be safe right?" Sam removed his jeans and laid them on the bench.

"That is right Sam. People try to smuggle dangerous things in on their bodies. We have to search everybody to be able to stay safe." Deacon smiled up at Sam. Sam removed his boxers and laid them on the bench and stared at his feet. "Sam, with you being so tall, could you sit down while I check your mouth, nose and ears?"

"Yes, sir." Sam was happy to sit down, his legs were beginning to feel a bit shaky. Sam looked up at Deacon as the man took the small flashlight and looked in Sam's nose and ears. Sam then opened his mouth for Deacon.

"Sam, I need you to lift your tongue and move it around a bit." Deacon tried to gage how Sam was holding up and noticed that he was getting a bit pale. "Good job, Sam. Could you stand up for me now?"

"Yes, Sir." Sam slowly stood up.

"Ok, Sam do you remember the next part? I need you to lift your penis up and then your testicles."

Sam took a deep breath and then did as he was told.

"You are doing good, son. We just need to do one last thing. I need to do a body cavity search. Sam, walk over to the wall and with your back to me, spread your arms and touch the wall ok?" Deacon took in a deep breath and followed Sam over to the wall.

"Sam, I need you to spread your legs for me. Take a couple of deep breaths, and try to relax, it won't hurt as much that way ok?" Deacon's tone was sympathetic.

"Yes, Sir." Sam remembered the last time he had to do this. Dean was making cracks to the guard about not going that far on a first date. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He felt Deacon's hands on him and it was uncomfortable but over quickly.

"Alright Sam, you can turn around. You did good. Your brother would've been proud of you." Deacon started across to the table and put the flashlight back and tossed his gloves in the trash.

Sam took a breath and had a tight smile. "Yes Sir. "

Deacon walked over to some shelves on the other side of the room and grabbed an orange jumpsuit, socks shoes and underwear for Sam. He then walked over to another shelve and grabbed some soap and a towel.

"Sam, do you remember where the showers are?" Sam nodded. "Ok, then just walk to the other side of the wall, and you can take a quick shower and put these on." Deacon handed Sam his clothes and items to wash with.

"Yes, sir." Sam turned and walked behind the wall. As he reached the shower, he let out a deep sigh, glad that he had made it through the strip search without crying. As he turned on the shower, he was no longer able to keep the tears at bay. They fell down his cheeks as he stepped into the shower stream.

oooOOOooo

Darren started walking towards the office to give Deacon and Sam some privacy. Darren had had some tough days on the job, and this one ranked up there pretty high.

At 55 and a dad, when he looked at Sam he could see his own 24 year old son. His son Tony was not as tall as Sam, but he wore his hair long and was a quiet sort like Sam.

Darren had watched Sam the first time he was in prison. He really felt at the time the boy didn't belong. This time, he knew he was right. The boy had suffered trying to save Darren's friends. Tom and Deacon would not be alive if it were not for Sam and his brother. So it made for a hard day , to have to bring that young and now mentally challenged man back to prison.

As Darren walked through the door , he noticed the new guy Greg was manning the office. He wasn't sure what he thought of Greg. He hadn't worked with him much, but his initial impression was that this young 30 something had taken this job because he was a power junky. He was definitely rough on the prisoners.

"Hey Greg, how's it going today?" Darren asked as he grabbed a cup of coffee and moved to the front window to be able to witness Sam's processing..

Greg grabbed his coffee and walked up to stand by Darren. "Hey Darren, it has been pretty slow. Is that the retard that saved Deacon's ass?" Greg said with a chuckle.

"Boy, you'd better watch your mouth. I'll let that comment go because you are new and weren't here for the riot, but don't ever refer to the Winchester kid as a retard! Are we clear on that?" Darren looked coldly at Greg.

Greg swallowed big, and stepped back. "Ok, I'm sorry you're right, the kid did good and I shouldn't make fun of him. I just get used to having nicknames for the inmates. No harm intended, honest!" Greg tried a small smile.

"Ok, but just remember most of us guards feel like we owe the kid. So just try to cut the Winchester kid some slack while he is here, ok? " Darren decided to just drop the subject. He turned from Greg and stared out the window and let out a loud sigh.

"No problem Darren." Greg replied, relaxing his shoulders a bit.

oooOOOooo

Greg looked out the window. He couldn't believe how worked up Darren got over the retard. So the kid got hurt in a riot. he was probably trying to win brownie points by helping Deacon and Tom. The boy just got in over his head and got what he deserved.

As Greg looked out the window, he noticed that the boy had a nice body. Definitely nicer than most of the big guys that came though here. The kid was standing against the wall with his legs spread, and Greg felt his self becoming aroused. The thought of making the kid his was a powerful one.

He smiled as he thought how easy it would be to get to "know" this kid better. Greg was a patient man, and he knew if he played his cards right, he'd get to have a little fun with the retard.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

**Hi guys, just a quick note, Dean will be in the next chapter. I should have the new chapter tomorrow. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

I hitched a ride with forgiveness  
In that river of emotion I went down a third time  
I spent the night with the living  
Took a chance looked inside didn't know who I'd find

Standing on the corner of that lone goodbye

All alone, it's there I made up my mind

Yeah I'm one step closer  
With my arms open wide here  
I'm one step closer  
And I'm willing to try

One Step Closer- By Bon Jovi

Sam was led by Deacon upstairs to the infirmary. Deacon could tell the boy was worn out. He was glad that Sam could spend the next two weeks in the infirmary and get a chance at gaining more strength. As he looked at the kid now, he was pale and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. Deacon gave Sam a reassuring pat on the back as they reached the infirmary doors and were buzzed in.

Nurse Cathy greeted them as they walked through the doors. "Hello Deacon, this must be Sam?"

"Yes, Cathy this is Sam." Deacon grabbed Sam's arm and lightly directed his attention to Cathy. "Sam, this is Nurse Cathy and she is going to watch over you for me while you are here in the infirmary."

Sam gave Nurse Cathy a small smile and nod. Deacon led Sam over to the exam table.

"Ok, Sam, Dr. Dave will be here in a minute to give you a quick exam, could you have a seat on the exam table for me? He shouldn't be long." Nurse Cathy moved to a desk and picked up a clipboard. Sam sat down on the exam table.

"Sam, I need to head back downstairs, but I'll come by tomorrow on break and check on you, ok?" Deacon gave Sam a pat on the leg.

"Yes Sir, th-thank you Sir." Sam looked up at Deacon with a worried look.

"Sam, I promise that you'll be ok here in the infirmary. No need to worry, ok?" Deacon gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"Ok, Sir." Sam looked down at his hands, letting out a sigh.

"Sam, you've done so good today. See you tomorrow." Deacon turned to leave but gave Sam a quick wink before he left.

oooOOOooo

Nurse Cathy gave Sam's leg a pat as Deacon left.

Nurse Cathy was a plump woman in her late 40's who truly cared about what she was doing. In her mind it was important to provide decent care for everyone, no matter what mistakes they may have made in life.

Deacon had filled her in on Sam a few weeks ago, and what he had told her broke her heart. To lose your only family trying to save others seemed such a cruel blow. The thought of poor Sam alone in the hospital, confused with a mentally challenged, sent shivers through her.

She had sworn to Deacon that she would do whatever it took to make sure Sam was as comfortable as he could be here. As she studied the boy in front of her, he looked so scared and alone.

Nurse Cathy noticed, that Sam while a very large guy, could fold up pretty small when he wanted too.

"Sam, while we are waiting on Dr. Dave, I wanted to tell you a few things. We don't usually have inmates staying for extended periods in our holding cells in the infirmary. " Nurse Cathy paused and when she was sure that she had Sam's attention she continued. "Your cell doesn't have a toilet. We installed an intercom system, so you can let people know at the front disk if you need to use the bathroom, or if you have other needs. Have you ever used an intercom before Sam?'

"N-not, that I remember, Ma'am." Sam looked up at her with curious eyes.

"No problem Sam, it's easy to use, you push the red button and that will buzz the front desk. When they ask you a question, you can answer by pushing down on the green button. That's not too hard, is it?" Nurse Cathy patted Sam's arm.

"No Ma'am, I think I can member that." Sam's eyes began to roam around the room, stopping when they rested on the two cells that were on the far wall.

Nurse Cathy pointed over in that direction, and spoke. "The cell over there on the right is where you will be staying. It isn't much, but we'll be able to keep an eye on you while you adjust to your meds. I brought you some books from home." Nurse Cathy gave Sam a big smile. " I heard you like to read, and Deacon said you like Dr. Seuss books, so I brought my son's collection."

"Won't your son miss his books?" Sam asked with a serious expression.

"Oh no, he went away to college, so he won't mind at all Sam." Nurse Cathy noticed Sam shift on the exam table uncomfortably.

"I- I went to c-college once. I-I liked it. " Sam gave her an unsure smile.

Looking at this sweet broken boy in front of her, Nurse Cathy could see why he had won her friend Deacon over. "That is great Sam, do you remember what you were studying, and why you stopped.?"

"Uh, I-I was going to do law, be a l-lawyer, and help people, but something b-bad… a fire killed my girlfriend Jess, and I h-had to leave." Tears began to well up in Sam's eyes.

"OOH, Sam I'm so sorry." Knowing that Sam now had no family left, and hearing of his girlfriend, truly made her heart break.

Sam took a deep breath and started to settle down. "It was a l-long time ago. S- Sometimes I still miss her." Sam wiped his tears and smiled at Nurse Cathy. "Thank you for letting me b-borrow your son's books."

"You're welcome Sam." Nurse Cathy was glad that Sam would be spending time with her and Dr. Dave. The thought of this sweet boy with the other inmates gave her chills.

oooOOOooo

Dr. Dave entered the infirmary after finishing his break and noticed a rather tall, broad shouldered young man sitting on the exam table.

Dr. Dave was in his early 30's and had gone into medicine to help people. His family hadn't been too happy when they found out that he wanted to work with inmates. Dr. Dave was a man who loved a challenge. He knew that finding good people to work with inmates was near impossible. He was determined to show that it was not a bottom of the ladder job. That everyone deserved good care. There had been some rough moments, but overall he had found his job satisfying.

"Hello Nurse Cathy, this must be our new patient Sam?" Dr. Dave, smiled at Sam as he took the clipboard from Nurse Cathy.

"Yes doctor, this is Sam. We were just getting to know each other. Weren't we Sam?" Nurse Cathy gave Sam a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sam gave a little smile back.

"So Sam, how are you feeling?" Dr. Dave asked as he looked over Sam's file.

"I-I 'm ok, Sir." Sam looked at his hands, and shifted around uncomfortably.

"Sam, I need you to look up at me and listen carefully, ok?" Dr. Dave paused until he had Sam's full attention. "I know that prison is a place where people are punished for breaking the law, but no one is punished here in the infirmary. While you are in the infirmary you are my patient, and I want you to have the best care. I want to know how you feel. If you are in pain, I want to fix that. Do you understand Sam?" Dr. Dave leaned over and patted Sam on the arm.

"Yes, Sir I un-understaand. I-I am ok, really just tired right now. My head h-hurts a little but not b- bad." Sam looked up at Dr. Dave with questioning eyes.

"Ok, well Sam, I'll have Nurse Cathy give you your evening meds with dinner. That should help with your head." Doctor Dave noticed the maternal stance that Nurse Cathy had already taken over their new patient and smiled to himself. He knew Sam would be in good hands here. After all he had heard that the boy had been through, he felt the boy deserved some loving care.

"Sam , we're supposed to give our new patients a full physical when processing them in. I'll need you to remove your clothes so we can start our physical, ok Sam?" Doctor Dave looked down at his file on Sam, missing the boy's wide eyes.

Nurse Cathy cleared her voice to get Dr. Dave's attention. "Doctor, don't you think we could wait to do a full physical tomorrow? Sam looks really tired." It was then that Dr. Dave took in his new patient's body language. The boy was definitely upset.

"Of course, that would be fine." Dr. Dave patted Sam on his leg as Sam let out a relieved sigh. "Sam, I promise the exam will not be too bad. We'll just take care of it after breakfast tomorrow, ok?"

"Yes , Sir." Dr. Dave could tell that Sam was still worried but a little less tense.

"Nurse Cathy, why don't you take Sam over to his cell where he can lay down and rest a bit before dinner?" Nurse Cathy gave the doctor an approving look as she led Sam away.

Dr. Dave knew it was going to take a little while to get Sam comfortable with them but he was confident that Sam would soon trust them.


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

**Dean's back! Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope to post more tomorrow!**

I'm sick of giving up  
Ooh, with a little luck  
I'm gonna get out of here

When you're standing on the edge don't look down  
Til you're ready and willing to fly

I'm one step closer  
With my arms open wide here  
I'm one step closer  
And I'm willing to try this time

One Step Closer- by Bon Jovi

It had been a really long day, and Dean was glad that it was finally winding down. It had been hard to watch his baby brother be told that one, Dean was dead and two, that he'd be returning to prison.

Dean would have given anything to have been there for his Sammy. But when you are a spirit, you take what you can get.

The worse part of that day had been watching Sam go through processing at the prison. Dean remembered the first time that he and Sam had gone through and that day had also been pretty hard on Sam. Sam had been very uncomfortable, but Dean had been there to crack jokes. Today, Sam had to go through the process alone and in his new mental state, upset and afraid.

Dean liked Dr. Dave, and Nurse Cathy; they both seemed to really care about Sam. As Dean was watching now, Nurse Cathy was getting his brother ready for bed. He could tell she was relishing her opportunity at being maternal towards Sam. Dean thought she must have an empty nest at home. He was happy she was taking such good care of Sam, but impatient for her to leave so he could visit his brother.

"Ok, Sam, do you have everything you need?" Nurse Cathy asked as she picked up Sam's dinner tray.

"Yes, Ma'am. Is it ok, I read b-before bed?" Sam asked with his best puppy dog stare. Watching the scene before him, Dean knew the nurse was a goner.

"Yes Sam, you can, but just for a bit. You need your rest. You can leave the reading lamp on when you sleep. I know I always like a light on when I sleep in a new place." Nurse Cathy reached down and patted Sam on the arm. Sam was sitting on his cot, book in hand. "Oh and Sam, if you need anything, just push the red button on the intercom. Nurse Tracey will take care of you. She brought your dinner tray to you, do you remember?"

"Yes, Ma'am, she nice. I call if I n-need too. Th-thank you, Nurse Cathy." Sam gave her one of his bright as day smiles. Dean could see the women melting in a puddle as his brother turned on the charm.

"You're welcome Sam. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Nurse Cathy patted Sam on the head and turned to leave.

"Night, Nurse Cathy." Sam waved as she left his cell.

Dean was happy to finally have his brother to himself. He waited a few minutes before he materialized in the chair beside Sam's cot.

Sam was so into his book that he did not notice Dean. Not wanting to scare his brother, he decided not to touch him but to call his name lightly.

"Sammy? Can you hear me?" Dean immediately received his brother's attention and the boy jumped back a bit. "Deeeean! Oooh Deeean!" Was all Sam got out as he tackled Dean. "Whoa, little brother, you're gonna knock me out of the chair, calm down." Dean could feel Sam start to sob in his arms as he moved them over to the cot so they had more room.

"Dean I so scared today. I- I think I c-crazy, cause you dead, but that ok, I-I be crazy if that mean you here!" Sam got out in between hiccupped sobs. Dean held his brother close.

"Sssh, Sammy, it's going to be ok. I'm here, and you're not crazy. You need to calm down and we'll talk about it, ok?" Dean could feel his brother trembling in his arms, and he hoped that he could get his Sammy to calm down. It took a while of Dean whispering quiet reassurances, but finally Sam's trembling and sobs stopped.

Dean reached over and grabbed Sam a tissue off the little table in the cell, and wiped Sammy's face. "Are we better now?" Dean asked. Sam nodded his head and looked up with big tear stained eyes.

"Dean if you d-dead, and b-burned up like Bobby said, how you h-here?" Sam asked, with a tremble in his voice. Dean had noticed how as the day had progressed and Sam got tired, his speech had suffered.

"Sam do you remember Molly? She died in a car accident that killed old man Greenly?" Dean paused hoping the Sam remembered. Sam nodded so Dean continued.

"She was cremated but was still here on earth as a spirit, and she was able to be corporeal- you know solid. We could touch Molly. Do you remember that Sammy?" Dean looked at Sam with hopeful eyes. Sam looked back with his big eyes staring at his brother. Sam slowly nodded.

"I member D-Dean. She h-had uh, un- unfinished uh, uh…." Sam's face tensed in frustration as the words wouldn't come out.

"That's right Sammy she had unfinished business. You're remembering right. " Dean patted Sam on the back. Sam got quiet for a moment looking at his hands, and then looked up with a very serious expression.

"So, I not crazy, you here, but wh-what your un- un finished bbbu..siness?" Sam finally got it spit out.

"You're my unfinished business. I have to take care of you! You know that right Sammy?" Dean was so pleased that Sam was catching on.

"Deeean, you not s- stay here for me, k? I can beeeee brave. Yooou n-need to be with mom. And I not want you to be a veeengeful spirit!" Sam looked at Dean with frightened eyes. His hands balled up in a fist..

"Hey Sammy, it's ok, don't worry." Dean started rubbing circles on his brother's back trying to relax him. "I want to be here. And like Molly, since my unfinished business does not include revenge, I will not turn into a vengeful spirit. I promise."

Tears began to fall down Sam's cheeks, and Dean pulled him into another hug. "Whoa, Sammy it is ok. You need to get it together. You are turning my life into one big chick flick moment." Dean felt Sam chuckle against him.

Dean put on his best winning smile and pulled Sam away from his chest so that he could look at him. "Sam, I'm here for you no matter what you understand that right?" Sam nodded. "Do you have any questions?" Dean noticed Sam's brow furl a bit in thought.

"Dean can other people see you?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yes Sam, they can, so that is why I only materialize when you're alone. I 'm always around, and I was with you all day today, you just couldn't see me. I'd freak a lot of people out if they saw me." Dean said with a smile.

"Bobby, gonna h-hunt you? I h-hope not Dean, cause I supposed to l-live with Bobby, after this." Sam was starting to get worked up again. Dean realized one thing had not changed about his Sammy, he was still a worrier.

"Hey Sammy, calm down, I plan on having a talk with Bobby once you're settled in at his place. You know he was never able to tell either of us no, and if you and I lay out why it's good for me to stay. He'll let me stay. He could never say no to your puppy dog eyes!" Dean mussed with Sam's hair.

Sam sighed and seemed to relax a bit. "Ok, you right Deeean. You always r-right. So you visit me every night I here?" Sam shifted on the cot and put his hand on Dean's knee.

"You betcha Sam, and I'll be around even when you don't see me. Hey I was looking up Nurse Tracey's skirt when she bent over to leave your dinner tray. Nice ass on that one!" Dean said with a smirk.

"Deeean! You b-bad!" Sam flushed Sam looked at Dean with worry in his eyes. "I-I wish you be there morrow when Doctor does my ph-physical."

"Hey Sam, I know you are worried about physical tomorrow, but I have an idea. I can hold your hand the whole time the exam is going on ok?" Dean looked at his brother and noticed Sam was giving him a confused look.

"How Dean, if I not see you how you hold my h-hand?" Sam looked at Dean with pleading eyes.

"Let me explain it too you the best way I can. I'm like a superhero. No wait, scratch that, I'm more like the invisible man when you can't see me. I'm still here, and if I concentrate really hard, I can move objects or hold things. Are you following me Sam?" Sam shook his head no. Dean sighed.

"After I've been corporeal- or solid for awhile I'm really tired but I can still do things if I really concentrate. When I'm invisible I can put my hand in yours and you can feel my hand. You just won't be able to see it. Do you understand now?" Dean gave Sam a reassuring smile. Dean took Sam's hand.

Sam squeezed Dean's hand back. "So I not see your hand but feel it?"

Dean smiled and nodded yes.

"G-good! I- I think I can be br-brave if you th-there." Sam smiled brightly.

"Ok, then, I promise no matter what I'll be there, even if there is a hot nurse tempting me to look down her dress!" Dean said with a wink and bumped shoulders with Sam.

Sam chuckled and shook his head. "Thanks Dean. H-hey Deeean, want me read to you?"

"Sure Sam I am , I'd love for you to, but then you need to hit the hay. You have a busy day ahead of you ok?" Sam nodded excitedly and started to readGreen Eggs and Ham." Dean put his arm around Sam knowing that he was doing right by his little brother.


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

**I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed and read the last chapter. I'm glad you liked it. I hope to have the next part up tomorrow, but it maybe Monday.**

Oh patron saint of lonely souls  
Tell this boy which way to go  
Guide the car, you got the keys  
Farewell to mediocrity  
Kicking off the cruise-control  
And turning up the radio  
Got just enough religion  
And a half tank of gas come on, let's go

Lost Highway- by Bon Jovi

The Last Night Part 11

Sam had spent two weeks in the infirmary, and was feeling much better. In the mornings he helped Nurse Cathy with little jobs. Sam really liked her and the rest of the staff, and loved to help them. Nurse Cathy even had been taking her lunch break with Sam. During that time, they would eat, talk and work on Sam's speech if they had the time. She was really becoming like the mom he never had.

Sam looked forward to bedtime because he knew Dean would be there to talk to. Dean was always around, and Sam knew it. He would feel a gentle brush up against his back when he was worried.

Dean could touch Sam without materializing and that made things a bit easier. Dean had kept his word and had held Sam's hand during the physical, and that had made it not so bad. Dean would also whisper encouraging words in Sam's ear when no one was around. Sam had been caught replying a couple of times. That had netted him some strange looks, but Sam was ok with people thinking he was strange, as long as he got to have Dean around.

Sam was nervous this morning. Today, he was transferring to his new cell with the rest of the population. Sam remembered how uncomfortable it had been the first time he had had to spend time with the other inmates. He knew that they would say mean things and look at him funny.

He was happy that he wouldn't have a cellmate. He wouldn't have to deal with sharing space with an inmate and Dean could still visit him. He would get to work in the infirmary, and he was glad for that.

Sam had just finished his breakfast when he noticed that Deacon had arrived to take him on a tour of his new cell and jobs. Sam watched as Nurse Cathy caught Deacon by the arm before he reached Sam.

"Deacon, are you sure Sam can't stay here?" Sam noticed that Nurse Cathy had tears that she was fighting back.

Deacon looked down at his feet and cleared his throat. Sam thought he looked very uncomfortable, which was strange to see because Deacon always looked in control.

"You know I'd love for him to stay, but we're really pushing things by letting him stay this long. He'll have his own cell, and will only be around the other inmates for meals." Deacon approached Sam with a smile.

"How are you this morning Sam? Ready for the grand tour?" Sam could tell that Deacon was trying to be confident for him.

"I-I good Sir. I ready, I put my stuff in this box." Sam walked over and put an arm around Nurse Cathy. "Pleeease don't cry. I be ok. I promise, and you see me eeevery day, ok?" Sam smiled as Nurse Cathy took him in a big hug. When she let go, she patted Sam on the arm.

"You're my good brave boy aren't you Sam? I know you'll be fine. I tend to worry over nothing. But if anything happens that makes you upset, you'll tell me, right Sam?" Sam felt her take his right hand in hers and she squeezed it.

"I promise." Sam smiled as he hugged Nurse Cathy once more and then picked up the box that contained all his personal effects.

"I'll see you later, ok?" Nurse Cathy said as Sam turned with box in hand.

Sam smiled, "Ok."

"I ready now, Sir." Sam replied as he walked over to Deacon.

"Alright Sam. " Deacon patted him on the back and gave Nurse Cathy a wave as they headed out of the infirmary.

oooOOOooo

Sam followed Deacon to his new cell where he deposited his belongings and then followed Deacon to the janitorial closet.

"Ok, Sam, in the mornings you'll get up with the other inmates, shower and head over to mess hall for breakfast." Sam's eyes got big at this bit of news.

He felt Deacon pat him on the shoulder. "It is going to be ok Sam, you won't be alone. One of the guards, either me or one of my trusted friends, will keep an eye on you at all times while you're with the other inmates. It won't be easy, they may say mean things, just try not to let what they say get to you. Ok?" Sam nodded.

He remembered the first time in, how some of the inmates liked to pick on the new guys. He was starting to feel a bit afraid, when he felt a gentle squeeze of his hand. Dean was here, and Sam knew everything would be ok.

Sam relaxed a bit and, Deacon sensing that Sam was more at ease, continued. "After breakfast, you'll come back down here to the empty cells with one of the guards, and sweep and mop. When you're done, you'll take a break with the guard in the exercise yard. It will be empty, and most of our guards like to take a smoke break at that time, so you can get some outside time while they take their break. You'll then have lunch with the rest of the inmates. Do you understand so far Sam?"

"Yes, Sir. I-I glad I not with the others much. Thank you Sir." Sam gave Deacon a small smile. He was still worried about his time with the inmates, but he knew he would have to be brave. It's what Dean would want him to do.

"Sam, I wish you didn't have to be with them at all, but I think everything will be ok. The guards will be watching out for you, I promise. After lunch, you'll head to the infirmary, and you'll work there until dinner time. You'll eat in the mess hall, and then head back to your cell for the night. Not too bad is it Sam?" Deacon gave Sam a reassuring smile.

"No, Sir. Soooo, you want me to start cleaning the cells?" Sam reached for a broom out of the closet.

"Sure Sam, that would be great. Oh, and do you remember tomorrow is visitor's day? Bobby will be here tomorrow to see you." Deacon patted Sam on the back as Sam headed over to the first cell to clean.

"Yes, Sir, I member. He visit me, uh six more times, then I go live with him." Sam smiled happy with the knowledge that all of this will be over soon. His lawyer, the nice lady name Mara, had told him that with his good behavior, he would only have to stay two months.

Deacon smiled. "That's right Sam, not long at all."

oooOOOooo

For the most part, Dean had thought that Sam's first day with the inmates had gone ok. A couple had made some remarks about the fact that Sam must be the guard's bitch, with all the attention Sam got from the guards. Dean had noticed Sam flush in embarrassment, but was proud of him for not responding.

Dean wasn't able to ignore the jerks like his brother. As soon as the two who had picked on Sam got up to leave, they both became clumsy.

"Hey Tony, that retard, sure is good for some laughs huh?" Jeff mumbled to his friend as they got up from the table.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, retard was turning every shade of red there is, I reckon!" Tony said as he rose from the table. As Tony started to follow his friend, Dean "accidentally" put his foot in front of Tony, sending the man tumbling to the floor landing on his ass. His friend Jeff laughed hysterically.

A crowd had gathered and as Jeff turned to leave. Dean "accidentally" found his foot tripping Jeff. As Jeff fell forward, he had the unfortunate luck of bumping face first into the crotch of Bubba, one of the larger inmates. Dean had trouble not laughing out loud. Dean smiled as he noted that Sam had taken everything in from the corner of the mess hall.

Dean noticed that Deacon had his hands full, seems Bubba was using Jeff as a punching bag. Dean smiled.

oooOOOooo

After Sam was situated in his cell for the night, Dean appeared. "Hey kiddo, how you holding up?'

Dean noticed Sam's eyes light up the moment he saw Dean. " I ok, Dean. It long day. I miss infirmary, and I not like eating with tttthe uh…"

"Jerks." Dean finished for him.

"J-jerks, yeah, I not like them. T-they say mean things, but it be ok, I-I leave here soon, right?" Dean noticed the determined look on his little brothers face.

"That's right, and I'll protect you while you're here. Sam, you know that right?"

Sam nodded.

"Good, Sam. Did you see what happened to those to idiots that picked on you at dinner Sam?" Dean gave Sam a big smirk.

Sam nodded and laughed. "That was you D-dean?"

Dean patted Sam's leg and nodded.

"D-dean that was awesome! Sooo, you can do things even when I can't see you?" Sam eyes were big.

"Sure can kiddo. It takes me a bit of concentration and I have to focus real hard, but I can do it. If something happens to you then I want you to remember that it might take me a minute, but I'll help you ok?" Dean hated that he wasn't always available to help Sam, but being a spirit did have its draw backs.

"That ok, Dean, I uuunderstand. I know you here for me." Sam snuggled up closer to his brother.

"Always Sam, always." Dean sighed and leaned into Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

**Sorry, it took me a bit longer to get this part up, I had a lot of Halloween activities to do with my kids. Thanks again to everyone who is reading and especially those who are reviewing. Warning, the story is going to be a bit dark from here on out. I hope to have another part up tomorrow, but it might be Wednesday.**

The Last Night Part 12

Sam had spent a week in the cell block with his fellow inmates. It was going ok. He hated the mornings, but otherwise his day was pretty good. The worst part of his day was heading for the showers in the mornings. The other inmates would leer at him and make comments that made him very uncomfortable. He knew that some of the more vocal inmates had met with "accidents" in the shower, but there were always new ones willing to take a shot a Sam. It had gotten better this week when it was Officer Greg's turn to man the showers with a couple of other guards. He had stood really close to where Sam showered each day, and made sure no one bothered him. Sam thought it was nice to have another friend like Deacon watching out for him.

As Sam got up this morning he was sure, it was going to be a good day. His new friend, Officer Greg would be there with him the whole morning. Officer Greg had been assigned to watch him and a couple of other trustees as they did the morning cell block clean up. Sam rose from his cot and stretched as his cell door opened.

oooOOOooo

Officer Greg was one happy man this morning. Over the last few days he'd been able to become "friends" with that retard, Sam Winchester. He couldn't believe his luck; he had been switched from processing to the morning inmate watch. The last few days, he had "helped" the kid out by keeping the other inmates at bay during showers, and breakfast. It had been his pleasure, getting to watch that fine piece of ass take a shower each morning. He had to excuse himself to the restroom after each shower, so that he could take care of his ache from watching Sammy. He had even got to talk to the kid a couple of times during his smoke break when the retard was in the exercise yard. Unfortunately, up until today, he had not been alone with the kid.

Today was his day. He would be watching over Sam and a couple of other inmates while they did morning clean up of the cells. These were trustees so not much "watching" was really needed. Most of the guards would watch from the end of the cell block and relax. Greg planned on sending two of the trustees, to clean the farthest wall of cells, and he was going to keep Sam with him. Oh yeah, today was going to be a good day!

oooOOOooo

Dean had a bad feeling about today. He had been grateful when this Officer Greg had first started watching over his Sammy. However, yesterday, he thought he had noticed that Officer Greg was very intently observing his brother in the shower. Dean had also heard some of the other inmates joke about Sam being Officer Greg's bitch. Dean was hoping that he was just being over protective, and yes, he would admit he was when it came to his brother.

Dean knew that Sam would pretty much be alone with this Greg guy for most of the morning. It gave him such a bad feeling in his gut. Sam no longer had his people skills like before. Dean knew that Sam liked and trusted this guy, and so it would be easy for Officer Greg to take advantage of his baby brother.

Dean had almost warned Sammy about the creep last night, but didn't want to needlessly upset his brother. Dean would just have to keep a close eye on this Officer Greg today.

oooOOOooo

Sam was reassured this morning as he undressed and headed for the showers. Officer Greg was there and followed Sam and the three other inmates over to the last row of showers. Sam knew with Officer Greg there so close that the others wouldn't make any comments this morning.

After the shower, Sam followed the others to the mess hall for breakfast. Sam picked a table away from the other inmates, and Officer Greg picked a spot nearby to stand watch. Sam wished that all his mornings here could go this smoothly. Sam was able to eat his meal in peace for the first time in weeks. Sam liked the way this morning was going.

oooOOOooo

Officer Greg spotted Sam the minute he headed into the shower area. That was one tall boy, he thought. He always considered himself a decent size guy at six foot, until he started working at the prison. It was scary how big some of the inmates were. Sam on the other hand, while a very tall guy, was far from scary.

"Hey Tom, I'm going to keep an eye on the Winchester kid this morning, Deacon mentioned that the kid had been having a bit of trouble in the morning with some of the guys." Officer Greg was having trouble containing his excitement. Sam would soon be his and he could taste it.

Tom nodded at Greg. "Yeah, go ahead, I got things covered on this end."

Officer Greg grinned to himself at how easy this all was. He followed Sam and the other three inmates to the last row of shower stalls. Sam was definitely eye candy. The boy was tall and lean, but not too skinny.

He could tell the boy had worked out most of his life.

He felt himself getting aroused, but there would be no trip to the bathroom this morning to relieve himself. Today, Sam would have that pleasure.

Officer Greg followed Sam into the mess hall. He smiled at Sam as he took up watch a few feet from where the boy sat. Just a little while longer, and Sam will be all his.

oooOOOooo

Dean watched as his brother undressed and got ready for his shower. It always made his skin crawl at how the others would look at his kid brother. This particular morning a certain Officer Greg had all of Dean's attention. Dean couldn't shake the feeling that Officer Greg was leering at his Sammy. He hoped he was wrong. Dean was thankful that with Officer Greg around, the other inmates left Sam alone. He just hoped that Sam would not pay too high a price for that attention.

As Dean watched his brother eat breakfast, he still couldn't shake his feeling of unease. The feeling got stronger when he saw the way the man was smiling at his brother.

oooOOOooo

After lunch, Sam lined up with Mike and Pete and waited to go to the janitorial closet to pick up supplies that they would need for the morning. Sam didn't mind working with most of the trustees; for the most part they were nice to him. Mike and Pete were decent enough.

"So Sammyboy, you only got a few weeks left huh?" Pete said as he lightly poked Sam in the ribs.

"Uh, yes Pete, I-I go home in a few weeks." Sam smiled politely at Pete.

Mike turned his attention towards Sam. "Well kid, we'll miss having you around. You don't cause problems and do your work. Do you have family waiting on ya?"

"Uh, well I-I uh my family is dead, b-but Bobby he is like my uncle. He take care of me." Sam smiled at the thought of his friend.

"That's good kid, real good." Mike replied as Officer Greg walked up.

"Ok, girls, let's headum up and move them out." Officer Greg said as he approached the group.

As they turned to go, Sam noticed Officer Greg give him a wink. Sam breathed a sigh of relief, because the worst part of his day was done.

oooOOOooo

Officer Greg lead his little group down to the supply closet and let them collect their supplies.

"Ok, guys, I was told that cell block D is in bad shape today. Evidently, a stomach bug hit that area, and it is in need of some heavy duty cleaning. So, Mike and Pete, grab gloves and why don't you two work as a team to disinfect each cell on that block, ok?" Officer Greg felt giddy with anticipation.

"Yes, Sir Boss." Pete replied as he and Mike started down to the last set of cells in that lock down area.

Turning to Sam, Officer Greg spoke. "Sam, I want you to start at cell block A, and hopefully we we'll met up with Pete and Mike somewhere in the middle ok?"

"Yes, Sir." Officer Greg noticed Sam grab his broom, mop and mop bucket as he headed to cell block A.

"So Sam, we're friends right? I mean, I like to think of us as friends." Officer Greg noticed as Sam turned to answer that he had a smile on his face, and boy that just made the boy look so innocent.

"Uh, yes sir, you nice to me. I-I uh, yes sir, we friends." He noticed that the boy seemed to flush a bit.

They reached cell block A, and Officer Greg thought the first cell would be as good a spot as any for his plan. It was far enough away from the main lock down door that he could hear people approach, and there was no way Mike or Pete would be able to hear them.

"Hey Sam, why don't you and I sit down in here and have a little chat?" Officer Greg noticed the confusion on Sam's face.

"B-but, I need to work right? I not get in t-trouble?" Officer Greg noticed that Sam was getting a bit upset and nervous. Officer Greg had noticed the boy tended to stutter more when he was upset.

"Hey Sam, we're friends, trust me, you're not going to get in trouble. I just want to spend a few minutes to chat and get to know you better ok?" Officer Greg sat down on the cot in the cell and patted it indicating to Sam that he should sit down.

Officer Greg could see the confusion in the young man's face, but the boy complied and sat down next to him. Oh, did the boy smell nice. He could feel the heat radiating off the boy's body, and felt himself get hard. Officer Greg placed a hand on Sam's knee. Sam looked up at him, with questioning eyes.

"I have a question for you Sam. I want to get to know you better, so I wanted to ask you something. Would that be ok Sam?" Officer Greg's heart beat quickened with anticipation.

"Ok, Sir, wh-what do you want to know?" Sam shifted in his seat and looked down at his hands.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend Sam?" Officer Greg's hand itched with anticipation, he wanted so bad to move it up to Sam's crotch. He knew he needed to be patient with the boy, so he wouldn't spook the retard.

"Yeees sir. Wh-when I in college, I-I uh had a girlfriend." Sam's eyes began to fill with tears. "Uh, she, there was, uh fire." Sam hiccupped with a sob, and Officer Greg patted Sam's knee. "She uh, died."

That was all Sam got out before the tears poured.

Officer Greg was in shock. Retard actually went to college? He knew the boy had a head injury that had caused his loss of intelligence, but not too many college graduates came through the prison. The boy actually had a girlfriend, that part excited Greg. Sex would not be a new concept for retard.

Officer Greg pulled Sam into a hug as the boy sobbed against him. His plan was working out perfectly. He had gained the boy's trust. As he felt the sobs lessen, he decided to move on with the rest of his plan.

oooOOOooo

As Dean watched Officer Dean split Sam up from the rest of the trustees, he became angry with himself. He knew he should have trusted his instincts on this creep. He should have warned his little brother that this guy wasn't to be trusted. Dean was also upset because, there wasn't a lot he could do during the day. He materialized at night, when no one was around so he could keep an eye on his brother all night. It drained him so much that during the day it took a lot of focus for him to do little things. He may not be able to do a lot now, but tonight, he would kill this bastard if he laid a hand on his Sammy!

Dean's unease grew as he watched Sam and Officer Greg enter a cell on cell block A.

Dean's anger grew when he heard Sam break into tears, when the jerk asked if Sam had had a girlfriend or boyfriend before. Oh, hell this better not be going where he thought it was going!


	13. Chapter 13

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

**I want to warn you that this chapter is dark. This chapter is also told from three points of view, so we see the same scene happen from three points of view. Thanks again to all who have read and especially those who have reviewed. One chapter left after this, and I hope to have it up tomorrow. **

The Last Night Part 13

Sam walked down the hall heading to cell block A with Officer Greg. As they walked towards cell block A, Officer Greg spoke to him.

"So Sam, we're friends right? I mean, I like to think of us as friends." Officer Greg was smiling at Sam.

It made Sam happy to think he had made another friend in prison. Having friends in prison had made his time there not so bad.

"Uh, yes sir, you nice to me. I-I uh, yes sir, we friends." Sam flushed a bit, not sure what to say.

As they reached cell block A, Sam noticed Officer Greg point at the first open cell. As Sam looked into the cell, Officer Greg spoke to him.

"Hey Sam, why don't you and I sit down in here and have a little chat?" Sam looked at the man in confusion. Sam knew he was supposed to be working and didn't want to get himself in trouble.

Sam stuttered out. "B-but I need to work right? I not get in trouble?" Sam looked down at his feet and shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably. Sam hoped he wouldn't make his new friend mad, by speaking up.

"Hey Sam, we're friends, trust me, you're not going to get in trouble. I just want to spend a few minutes to chat and get to know you better ok?" Sam watched as Officer Greg entered the cell and sat down on the cot. He then patted a spot next to him indicating to Sam that he should sit down.

Sam was confused. He usually did most of his visiting with the guards during their break when he was in the exercise yard. He didn't want to make his new friend angry so he fought down his feeling of unease and sat down next to the guard. The cot was so small, he was practically arm to arm against the guard. Sam began to feel uneasy about the whole situation, but was afraid to say anything that might upset his new friend.

Sam felt Officer Greg's hand on his left knee. He turned to look the guard in the face, curious of what the man wanted.

"I want to get to know you better, so I wanted to ask you something. Would that be ok Sam?" Officer Greg was looking intently at Sam, and it made Sam very uncomfortable.

"Ok, Sir, wh-what do you want to know?" Sam was able to stutter out. He shifted in his seat and looked at his hands to avoid the guard's intense stare.

"Have you ever had a girlfriend or boyfriend, Sam?" Officer Greg asked, and Sam felt the guard's hand tighten on his knee.

Sam really didn't want to talk about Jessica, but he was afraid he might make his new friend upset if he didn't answer. Sam took in a deep breath and tried to bravely answer the question.

"Yeees sir. Wh-when I in college, I-I uh had a girlfriend." Sam felt his eyes fill with tears. He tried to fight them as he continued speaking. "Uh, she, there was, uh fire." Losing the battle with his tears, Sam hiccupped with a sob. He felt Officer Greg pat his knee. Sam was able to get out "She uh, died," before he totally lost himself in the misery of his memories.

Sam felt Officer Greg pull him into a hug. Sam felt weak for letting himself cry in front of his new friend. He became determined to get his emotions in control. As his sobs lessened, he felt more in control. Officer Greg pulled away from their embrace and spoke.

"Hey, Sam, I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would have never asked you that. It is hard to lose someone you love." Sam nodded in agreement and was met with a reassuring smile from Officer Greg.

"You know Sam, you and I are both lucky to have good friends to share our burdens with. In fact, I have a bit of a problem, that I was hoping you could help me with." Sam noticed that Officer Greg demeanor had turned serious. Sam felt happy that the man trusted him enough to share his problems. Sam really hoped he could help his new friend out.

"Yoou, need uh, my heelp sir? I-I be happy toooo heeelp." Sam gave the guard a reassuring smile.

oooOOOooo

"Hey Sam, I'm so sorry, if I had known I would have never asked you that. It is hard to lose someone you love." Officer Greg gave Sam a reassuring smile as Sam nodded in agreement. "You know Sam, you and I are lucky to have good friends to share our burdens with. In fact, I have a bit of a problem, that I was hoping you could help me with."

Officer Greg noticed Sam's demeanor shift. He could tell to boy was taking the bait. He knew the boy was a sucker when it came to helping others.

"Yoou, need uh, my heelp sir? I-I be happy toooo heeelp." Sam smiled at Officer Greg.

Officer Greg took the opening. "Well, Sam you see, uh next week, I'll be back to working in the processing area. This time instead of doing the paper work end of things, I'll be in charge of actually processing the prisoners." Officer Greg paused to make sure Sam was following what he said. He noticed that he had Sam's full attention. "Do you remember your processing?"

"Yeees sir. " Sam seemed to shift nervously on the cot.

Officer Greg noticed a bit of fear in Sam's eyes. He hoped that he could persuade the kid to follow along, he would hate to force him. That would take time and effort.

Officer Greg softened his voice. "Ok then, you know what I'm up against. I'll have to do the strip search and full body cavity search, and I've never done those before. It scares me to think that my first time will be with some rough inmate, who will try to intimidate me. If I don't do well, they might demote me, Sam. I would be so upset if that happened!" Officer Greg looked down at his hands, trying to pull off the look of a defeated man. He watched Sam out of the corner of his eye.

"H-how can I heelp you Sir?" Officer Greg could see the warring emotions on Sam's face. The boy was scared, but his loyalty to his friend was winning out.

"Well, Sam, I was wondering if I could practice on you? I know it would be awkward but it would be so much more comfortable, if my first time was with a friend." Officer Greg could see the tension set into Sam's body, so he decided to slow things down a bit.

"S-sir, I- I not…" Sam started to say.

"I know it's a lot to ask Sam, but maybe we could start off with me just performing a pat down search, with you in your boxers? If that went ok, then we could do the full body search? I would stop when you wanted if it go too much, ok Sam?" Officer Greg put on his best smile and patted Sam's knee.

"Uh, oook Sir. I-I try, if th-this is impoortant to you. Wh-what do you waant me to do?" Officer Greg could hear the tremble in Sam's voice, and damn if that did not go straight to his dick. Having control over this young man made him feel very powerful.

"Well Sam why don't you strip down to your boxers for me, and go spread your hands against the wall just like when we do pat downs ok?" Officer Greg stood up preparing for his visual feast.

"Oook Sir." Sam slowly stood up and turned his back to Officer Greg as he stripped off his shoes and orange jumpsuit.

"Sam, you must have worked out most of your life to have a body like that huh?" Officer Greg couldn't hold his lust back for much longer. His bulge was already straining against his pants.

Sam turned to face Officer Greg. "Uh, yes sir, my daddy m-made me wh-when I young h-he trained me. Uh, do you w-want me a-against the back wall?" Officer Greg could sense the tension mounting in Sam. He would just have to smooth that tension out with a bit of rubbing.

"Yes Sam, that would be great, and please remember to spread your legs wide." Officer Greg licked his lips in anticipation.

He watched Sam walk over to the wall and reach his long arms up as he spread his hands against the wall. Officer Greg, felt like he had his own private Sam show as the boy spread his legs wide, his toes touching the wall.

"Very good, Sam, you're doing great. I want you to take a deep breath and try to relax. I want you to remember, we're friends and you're just helping me out ok?" Officer Greg tried to sound reassuring to the boy.

"Yees Sir." Sam stuttered out.

Officer Greg watched as Sam took a deep breath and blew it out, his body relaxing a bit.

"Ok, Sam I'm going to start." Officer Greg, started the pat down, first with the shoulders, and as he worked his way down he managed to slowly massage each part. As he moved his hands over Sam's nipples, he heard the boy take in a sharp breath. The boy trembled under his touch and he felt the nipples perk up at the attention. "Sam, I want you to relax, I'm not going to hurt you, you know that right?"

"Yees sir. I-it is .. I-I cold sir." Sam said in a very quiet voice.

Officer Greg patted Sam on the back. "You're doing me such a big favor Sam. I know it is cold in here, but I'll be done in a minute, ok?" Officer Greg paused and waited for Sam's response before he continued.

"O-ok, ssir. I- uh just do w-what you need tooo." Sam said with a sigh.

As the boy relaxed, under his hands, Officer Greg continued down Sam's back until he reached his ass. Part of him wanted to tear the boxers down and enter the boy's sweet ass, but he knew he needed to bide his time, and the boy would probably be a willing partner. Instead, he slowly massaged each cheek and then moved his hands forward to grab the boy's dick. He felt the boy tense and heard a hiss as he stroked the dick through the boxers.

"P-please, Sir, s-stop. I-I not comfortable w-with. this." Sam was trembling under his touch but he could feel to boy's body responding to his touch. It felt so good, he thrust his dick between Sam's ass cheeks. It was so hot.

"Sam, sssh it's ok, feels good right, I want to make you feel good. I've wanted you every since I first saw you. I'll make this good for you Sammy, I promise!" Officer Greg felt the boy tremble and sob under him. The sobs and trembling made Officer Greg feel giddy with power. This boy was his to do with as he liked.

"P-please NO SIR!" Sam sobbed out.

"I'm sorry Sam, but I have to have you." Officer Greg's fingers hooked into the waist band of Sam's boxers, but before he could pull them down, the cot in the cell began to shake violently.

Officer Greg moved away from Sam and his whole attention focused on the shaking cot.

"What the hell?" Officer Greg mumbled. He started to run, but he felt a hand pull on his shoulder as he was whirled around. He was face to face with the kid.

Sam was shouting at him, enraged. "I-I may-be simple buuuut I not stupid."

He felt Sam's fist The next thing he knew he was on the ground, his nose was burning with pain.

"You broke my nose, retard!" Officer Greg was angry and very confused with this turn of events.

"M-my daddy was a m-marine, and h-he t-trained me. I- I can p-protect myself. I-I just w-wanted you too stop. You nooot my f-friend, you used me!" Officer Greg was so angry he could not see straight.

"I'll take care of you retard!" Officer Greg rose to his feet, and started to pull his baton out of its holder, but before he was able to raise it, he felt Sam's fist again. This time everything went black

oooOOOooo

Officer Greg smiled back and spoke. "Well, Sam you see, uh next week, I'll be back working in the processing area. This time instead of doing the paper work end of things, I'll be in charge of actually processing the prisoners."

Sam was upset to hear that his friend wouldn't be working near him next week. He wondered what he could help him with if, he wasn't with Sam.

Sam stomach turned a bit when Officer Greg spoke again.

"Do you remember your processing?" Officer Greg asked, and Sam noticed that the he was looking at him intently waiting for his answer.

Of course Sam remembered his processing, it had been his worst day here. Sam tried to be brave as he answered.

"Yeees Sir." Sam shifted nervously on the cot, trying to block out the bad memories.

Sam noticed when Officer Greg spoke next, it wasn't as intently, like he sensed Sam's fear.

"Ok, then, you know what I'm up against. I'll have to do the strip search and full body cavity search. I've never done those before. It scares me to think that my first time will be with some rough inmate, who will try to intimidate me. If I don't do well, they might demote me, Sam. I would feel like such a failure if that happened!" Sam noticed the Officer Greg looked defeated when he finished talking.

Sam felt sorry for his friend. He knew it was important to do your job well. Sam was really confused as to how he could help though.

"H-how can I heelp you Sir?" Sam stuttered out, confused, but determined to help his friend.

"Well, Sam, I was wondering if I could practice on you? I know it would be awkward but it would be so much more comfortable, if my first time was with a friend." Officer Greg had a reassuring smile on his face.

Sam tensed up at the thought of having to strip naked in front of his friend. He knew his friend had seen him naked before. It was the thought of being touched by him that made Sam very uneasy.

Sam started to stutter out a response. "S-sir, I-I not.." when his friend cut him off.

"I know it's a lot to ask Sam, but maybe we could start off with me just performing a pat down search, with you in your boxers? If that went ok, then we could do the full body search? I would stop when you wanted if it got too much, ok Sam?" Sam felt Officer Greg's expectant eyes on him.

Sam felt so uneasy about the whole situation but didn't want to let down his friend. He knew he could do it. It wouldn't be pleasant but he knew it would mean a lot to his friend, and he felt he needed to help him.

"Uh, oook Sir. I-I try, if th-this is impoortant to you. W-what do you waant me to do?" Sam was going to put on a brave face for his friend and do this.

"Well Sam, why don't you strip down to your boxers for me, and go spread you hands against the wall just like when we do pat downs, ok?" Sam felt his friend pat his knee again then let it go.

"Oook, Sir." Sam rose and moved to the corner of the cell with his back to Officer Greg. While he had been naked in front of his friend before, if felt far more intimate with it just being the two of them. He tried to shake the uneasy feeling that was creeping back in him.

Sam felt his friend standing directly behind him as he toed off his shoes and began to unsnap his jumpsuit. He had it off when Officer Greg spoke again.

"Sam, you must have worked out most of your life to have a body like that, huh?" On hearing his friends comment, Sam blushed.

Sam slowly turned around and replied. "Uh, yes sir. My daddy m-made me w-when I young h-he trained me. Uh do you, w-want me a-against back wall?" Sam asked anxiously.

Sam felt his whole body tense up as he felt Officer Greg's eyes on him. He had to remind himself that it was ok, he was just helping his friend.

"Yes, Sam, that would be great, and please remember to spread your legs wide?" Officer Greg answered as he moved closer.

Sam walked over to the wall and put his hand above his head, and remembered to spread his legs wide just like in normal pat downs. The cell felt very small and cold. He felt his body tense up from his fear and the cold.

He could feel Officer Greg's breath on him as he spoke next. "Very good, Sam, you're doing great. I want you to take a deep breath and try to relax. I want you to remember we're friends and you're just helping me out ok?" Officer Greg's voice was soft and assuring.

"Yees Sir." Sam answered, as he took a deep breath and reminded himself that this would all be over soon.

Officer Greg moved even closer and spoke. "Ok, Sam I'm going to start."

Sam immediately felt his friend's hands on his shoulders. A sick feeling began to grow in Sam's gut. The pat down wasn't going like the ones in the past. Officer Greg was touching Sam in a more intimate way. He was caressing Sam's shoulders. When the hands moved to his nipples and started coaxing them to attention, Sam tensed up, ready to stop. He took in a sharp breath when heard Officer Greg speak.

"Sam, I want you to relax, I'm not going to hurt you, you know that right?" Officer Greg's voice was again soft a reassuring.

Sam hoped that he was over reacting. He took another deep breath and answered.

"Yees sir. I-it is ..I-I cold Sir." Sam replied, trying to be brave. He knew if things got bad, Dean was there and would help him. He reminded himself of that as Officer Greg patted him on the back.

Sam felt the man's warm breath on his back as he spoke.

"You're doing me such a big favor Sam. I know it is cold in here, but I'll be done in a minute, ok? " Sam could feel the man's hands on him and he fought a shiver.

"O-ok, ssir. I- uh just do w-what you need tooo." Sam answered with a long sigh. He reminded himself that Dean was there, and everything would be ok. He remembered Dean telling him that it might take a bit of time to respond but he would always be there to help. Dean was a man of his word.

Sam tried to relax the tension out of his body, telling himself that everything was going to be ok. Officer Greg's hands started massaging their way down his back. He felt the man pause as he came to Sam's waist. Then Sam took in a quick breath as he felt the Officer caress his ass. The alarm bells began to go off in Sam's head.

Sam's whole body tensed up under the man's unwanted touch. Sam thought things couldn't get any worse and then he felt a hand grab his flaccid penis. Sam fought tears as Officer Greg stroked his penis until it was flush with Sam's body.

Sam flushed with fear and embarrassment He thought that maybe this was all just a mistake, maybe if he just spoke to Officer Greg this would all stop.

"P-please, Sir, s-stop. I- I …not comfortable w-with this." Sam stuttered out as his body began to shake in fear. Sam's fear grew as he felt the man's hard cock rubbing between his ass cheeks. His world was closing in on him as the man began to speak.

"Sam, ssssh it's ok, feels good right, I want to make you feel good. I've wanted you every since I first saw you. I'll make this good for you Sammy, I promise!" Officer Greg said as he pushed harder against Sam's backside.

"P-please NO SIR!" Sam half sobbed, half screamed out.

Sam thoughts went to Dean. Dean will help me, I just need to hold on a little longer.

Officer Greg began to stroke Sam's penis harder as he spoke. "I'm sorry Sam, but I have to have you."

Sam was about to scream for Dean when the cot in the room began to shake violently. Sam knew it was Dean, and he now had his chance to get away from this disgusting man, who tricked him.

As Officer Greg pulled away to watch the cot, Sam saw his chance.

Officer Greg mumbled. "What the hell?" and looked like he was going to flee.

Sam grabbed the man by the shoulder and whirled him around to face him. .

Sam was now shaking with anger as he stared the man down and spoke. "I-I maybe simple but, I not s-stupid!"

With one powerful hit, he was able to take the man to the ground

Sam watched as his so called friend touched the blood flowing from his nose. "You broke my nose retard!" Came out of the man's mouth as he glared at Sam.

Sam was ready to take this guy out if necessary, but he would rather not.

"M-my Daddy was a m-marine, and h-he trained me. I-I can p-protect myself. I-I just w-wanted you too stop. You noot my f-friend, you used me! " Sam tensed up ready to strike again as he noticed the anger in Officer Greg's eyes.

"I'll take care of you, retard!" Officer Greg spat as he reached for his baton.

Sam was much quicker and in a matter of seconds had the man on the floor out for the count. Before tending to the pervert on the floor, Sam sat on the cot.

Sam spoke quietly, "Thanks for being there Dean."

Sam felt a pat on his back and sighed. He knew he needed to get the jerk on the floor help, but he dreaded dealing with it.

oooOOOooo

Dean was seething when he heard Officer Greg ask for Sam's help in doing a strip search for the first time. He was ready to kill the son-of-a-bitch!

As, he watched the pervert touch his brother, he was about to explode. The guy was touching Sam, but what could he do? Panic began to set in.

Dean realized he needed to focus. If he focused his rage, he could help Sam. He wanted to throw a punch at the sicko, but Officer Greg was so close to his brother, he was afraid, he might hurt his brother.

He looked around and noticed the cot in the corner. Maybe if I focus my energy on the cot, I can get the bastard away from Sam! Dean focused all his rage on the cot. It began to shake violently. Dean was relieved to see that the cot had taken Officer Greg's attention off Sammy. He was ready to launch the cot at the bastard, when Sammy beat him to the punch literally.

Pride swelled in him as his baby brother landed a nose cracking punch to Officer Greg's face. He watched the guy go down with complete shock on his face. Dean noticed the shock turn quickly to anger. Dean smiled, this guy was an idiot. Sam could take him down so easily.

Dean was so proud when he heard his brother speak.

"I-I may-be simple buuuut I not stupid." Sam stuttered out in a rage.

Dean hadn't seen his brother that angry in a long time. He knew Officer Greg was in for a beating if he didn't watch his step. To his surprise, the idiot didn't back down.

"You broke my nose, retard!" Officer Greg spit out angrily.

Dean smiled when he realized that yes indeed Sam had broke the jerks nose, but was a bit concerned that the guard was not backing down.

Dean was happy to see that Sam kept his confidence level up when he spoke back to the guard.

Dean was proud to hear Sam angrily spat out. "M-my daddy was a m-marine, and h-he t-trained me. I- I can p-protect myself. I-I juust w-wanted you too stop. You nooot my f-friend, you used me!"

Dean cringed as he heard Officer Greg reply. "I'll take care of you retard!"

But before Dean could react, his brother had taken care of the situation with another devastating blow to Officer Greg's head. Dean couldn't be more proud of his brother.


	14. Chapter 14

Summary: Through a tragedy, Sam learns that Dean will never leave him, he will always be there to protect him. This story takes place during Folsom Prison Blues, and becomes an AU story.

**Happy Halloween! Well guys this is it, the last chapter. I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and especially reviewing, it has made for an awesome experience. This was my first fanfiction and I'm now hooked. I wanted to thank sendintheclowns again, she has been an awesome beta, inspiration and friend. This story is totally dedicated to her. Just a quick note, the last three chapters pretty much came from a dream that I had, and it is what I based this story on.**

The Last Night Part 14

Sam approached the infirmary with Officer Greg in his arms. The doors opened immediately and Nurse Cathy was by Sam's side in an instant.

"Oh, Sam, just put him on the exam table. Sammy, what happened?" Nurse Cathy asked as she began to examine Officer Greg.

"I-I was m-mopping, he fell." Sam tried to sound sure of himself, but it was difficult for him not to stutter when he was nervous or upset.

"Oh, well baby, you did good to bring him here." Nurse Cathy replied as she took a pin light and shown it in Officer Greg's right eye.

"I-is he going to b-be ok?" Sam asked nervously.

"I think so dear." Nurse Cathy answered as her patient began to awaken.

"Where am I?" Officer Greg asked wearily.

"Officer Greg , you are here in the infirmary. You slipped on a freshly mopped floor, and lucky for you, Sam was there to bring you directly to us." Nurse Cathy beamed as she looked at Sam.

Sam blushed, and was hoping that his so called friend would not put up a fuss.

Before Officer Greg could respond, Nurse Cathy spoke. "Sam, baby you look exhausted. Why don't you wait in my office, and you can help me fill out the accident paper work when I'm done with Officer Greg, ok?"

Sam was happy to get away from the nasty glare Officer Greg was giving him. "O-ok, Ma'am, thank you." Sam quickly left and head to the sanctuary of Nurse Cathy's office.

oooOOOooo

As her Sammy left, Nurse Cathy turned back towards her patient she was shocked to hear the venom in the man's voice.

"That retard is no hero. He attacked me. The boy is a danger to everyone around him. I'll make sure that he'll be immediately taken off the trustee list, and put in solitary confinement where that animal belongs!" Officer Greg eyes were full of rage as he continued. "That boy only thinks he is getting out of here soon. I'm going to file charges and he'll not see the light of day for a long time!"

Nurse Cathy had had enough. No one talked about her kids or her Sammy that way. No one.

"You listen to me. That boy would have never hurt you if he hadn't been provoked. I don't even want to imagine what you did to him to make him turn on you. " Nurse Cathy paused to take in the shocked look on Officer Greg's face. "If I was to have Sammy talk to Deacon about what really happened, I bet your life would become a living hell. Don't you realize that most of the guards here would believe Sam in a heartbeat over your sorry ass? Besides, do you want the inmates knowing that a brain damaged kid, got the best of you?"

Nurse Cathy took satisfaction as she watched the last statement sink into the guard's brain.

In a shaky voice, Officer Greg replied. "It was like the kid said, I fell. My head really hurts, can I see the doctor soon."

With a smug smile on her face Nurse Cathy replied. "Of course, you just lay back and rest. Dr. Dave has been paged, and will be here soon."

oooOOOooo

Sam was trying not to panic while he waited on Nurse Cathy. He knew that Officer Greg was probably filling her ears with his lies. Sam was worried that he'd be in big trouble and that his friends would be upset with him. Tears started to pool in his eyes when he thought about losing the trust of his friends.

Sam was startled from his thoughts by a light knock on the office door. Nurse Cathy stood in the door way with sympathetic look on her face.

"Oh Baby, don't cry, that mean man will never go near you again. I promise." Nurse Cathy was crossing the room straight for the couch Sam was on.

Sam was afraid if he spoke that he wouldn't be able to stop the tears so he nodded at Nurse Cathy and wrapped his arms around her when she reached him. Sam held her close as she rocked with him on the couch. Once he felt that he had his tears under control, he gently pulled away from her.

"D-did he tell you what h-happened?" Sam was afraid to ask but had to know.

"Oh Sammy, he tried to tell me that you attacked him. I know better than that, and I told him that if you attacked him then you had a good reason. I also told him, that Deacon and his staff were going to believe anything you said over his trashy self." Nurse Cathy smiled a reassuring smile at Sam.

"S-so I not in trouble? " Sam was again so happy to have such good friends.

"Sam you're not in trouble, and after the talk I had with Deacon on the phone, Officer Greg will not be anywhere near you for the rest of the time you're here." Nurse Cathy gave Sam's leg a reassuring pat.

Sam was so relieved to hear that he wouldn't have to see Officer Greg anymore.

"D-Deacon's not mad?" Sam couldn't believe things were going to end so easily.

"No honey, he isn't mad. In fact, he'll be up in a bit to take you out to the exercise yard for a break. He said you could talk to him about what happened then, or if you don't feel up to it, that's ok too."

Sam felt loved as Nurse Cathy pushed his bangs out of his eyes, just like Dean would do when he was a child.

"Sammy, I know Officer Greg must have done something pretty terrible, would you like to talk about it?"

Nurse Cathy looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"I-I would uh, not talk about it now, ok?" Sam said with a sigh.

"Of course Sam, but anytime you want to, I'm here, and so is Deacon, ok?"

Sam nodded in response.

"Sam, I need to check on some patients, but you just wait here, and Deacon will be here soon."

Nurse Cathy rose for the couch and patted Sam's shoulder.

"Yes Ma-am, thank you." Sam smiled at her brightly.

Nurse Cathy winked at Sam and headed towards the door. "Sam, everything will be fine. I'll see you after lunch, ok?"

"Ok." Sam replied as he watched her leave closing the door behind her.

OooOOOooo

Alone in the office waiting for Deacon, Sam's thoughts were on his brother Dean. He knew tonight, that his brother would be there and he would have a shoulder to lean on. That thought was keeping him going, but at the moment he really needed to connect with his brother.

"Dean can you hear me." Sam called out softly in the office.

"Right here kiddo." Echoed back in the empty office.

"I did good today right?" Sam nervously asked his brother.

"You did great, kiddo, I'm so proud of you." Was the answer back.

And with that, Sam knew that no matter what happened in his life his brother would be there for him, always.

**That finishes this up. Thanks again for reading. I have written an outline of a new story, and I have started the first few chapters. I hope to have it up in a couple of weeks. This story is going to be titled- Sounds of Silence, and here is a little summary. Season 3, A hunter learns that Sam maybe be a threat to hunters, so he kidnaps Sam and "disables" him so that he will not be useful to the demon side. Sam feels he maybe able to use his disability to save Dean from his deal. Limp Sam, protective Dean.**


End file.
